A Setting Sun
by TheMysticWarrior
Summary: Sakura, a girl who disguises herself as a boy to learn the art of war, her heart cold, only wanting to avenge her dead family. Syaoran, a cold prince. Both destined to save the people. But with so much at risk, will they defeat the foe of Clow? SS TE
1. A Shadow Prolouge

Look at my page under news for summaries. Are stories I am thinking of starting. E-mail me your choice(s)!   
  
*********I don't own CCS or any of its contents though I wish I did *********  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*( Is time change!  
  
'…..' thoughts  
  
Prologue  
  
A Shadow  
  
Dark, ominous clouds of rain covered the skies above. Cries of children could be heard over the sound of clashing metal. A man dressed in black velvet was fighting a strong, burly soldier. A woman on horseback nearby was holding a small child in front of her and a young boy behind her, the boy's arms tight around her waist. She gave one last glance at the kingdom she had called home, and at the man fighting the soldier. Tears ran down her as she kicked the horse into a gallop and raced into the forest. The woman was Queen Nideshiko Kinomoto, wife to King Fujitaka Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom, who now was fighting to the death to save them.   
  
They soon neared their hiding spot. It was a small cave, able to fit a small family of their size. The cave was a small burro on the side of a cliff near the edge of the forest. Nideshiko leaped gracefully off the large bay horse, cloak covering her quivering form. Her son, Prince Touya, leaped down after her, his cloak covered his calm, still form of a boy of twelve years of age. He then helped the small child, his younger sister, Princess Sakura, who was only six. The children raced into the cave and to cower in a corner. Queen Nideshiko stood outside the entrance of the cave, looking out to the horizon, searching for her husband.   
  
A minute later King Fujitaka rode up of a large gray Belgian and dismounted. He embraced his wife in a strong hug. She began to cry on his shoulder, "Why, Why?"  
  
He pulled her from him and looked her in the eyes, "Go to the children. They are coming."  
  
Fujitaka turned Nideshiko's limp form in the direction of the children. She quickly walked to them embracing each. She whispered into each of their ears comforting words. To her son she whispered, "I'm going to help your father. If anything happens to us, run, run and don't look back. Run until you get to the city. Help your sister, for she will not understand. Find work and provide for her. Live." With that she kissed his cheek and exited the cave.   
  
She drew her blade at her side and stood next to her husband. He cast her a long side glance before hissing through clenched teeth, "What are you doing? Get back to the cave with the children."  
  
"They are fine," she spoke back as the first soldier rushed them and raised her sword. Soon after, twenty men surrounded the couple. Two men shoved Fujitaka to his knees and two more grabbed Nideshiko and twisted her arms behind her back.  
  
Touya tried to cover Sakura's eyes, but failed as the girl ran to the mouth of the cave, just to see her father being beheaded by a soldier who had one brown eye, one blue, and her mother, a sword through her gut and back. The soldiers dropped the two bodies, taking the head of Fujitaka. She ran back to her brother with tears in her eyes, to see her brother's own face covered in tears. He took her small hand in his and the ran out of the cave as they heard a soldier bark an order for the children to be fond.  
  
Touya ran as fast as his legs would take him, Sakura=s feet could barely touch the ground, but she dared not to stop her brother now. He quickly hid them in a new hiding spot, a hollow tree. There they stayed until the soldiers finally had left the forest. They returned to their parents and buried them. They were going to the city.   
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
Her parents were one of the last known members of Clow. Clow was the only organization to fallow the prophecy. They knew that evil would arrive in the future and created an group of people to bring together the Sun and Moon. The group was formed by the grandchildren of Clow Reed: Satoshi, Kasumi, Tetsuro, and Hotaru. The families stayed close keeping Clow a mystery. This was until the 150 grandchild of Kasumi, Meiou, revealed the organization. A small number of the 3598 members claimed to the public of their views.  
  
The High Kings of the world thought that the prophecy saw them as them as the evil that would arise. The known members of Clow were hunted and killed. Nobody was going to destroy the leaders of the world.  
  
No member was safe and not all could be trusted to not speak their names of fellow members. They were tormented and put under spells before they were killed.  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
Six years later:   
  
A man with hair so dark-brown that made it look black; and brown eyes sat next to a beautiful child of twelve. Her waist-long auburn hair and sweet emerald eyes caught any man's gaze. Both wore cloaks that were the best quality of a cloth that could be bought by a slave. All the passing soldiers looked at her with a burning lust in their eyes. She shuttered and inched closer to the man that sat next to her. "It's okay Sakura, I won't let anyone hurt you," the man whispered into her ear as he placed a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
Shouts echoed through the streets as soldiers ran and pushed people out of the way. They stopped in front of Touya and Sakura. "Are you Touya?" asked a burly looking soldier.  
  
"Yes I am. Why?" Touya asked protectively stepping in front of Sakura.  
  
"You're under arrest under the charge of betrayal to the kingdom." Two soldiers grabbed Touya and one pulled Sakura away. "You are going to be hanged." A sneer passed over his lips. Sakura didn't recognize the man at first, but after looking at his face, she gasped in horror. The man had one brown eye, one blue eye. This was the man who had slain her parents not six years ago. Sakura managed to escape her captor's hold and lung at the murderer with the knife that she kept in her boot.   
  
The man gripped her wrist and painfully twisted it. As she doubled over, the man threw her to one of the soldiers behind him. He returned his attention back to Touya. "Filthy Kinomoto scum. I don't know how you two escaped those years ago, I really don't. See," he pointed the knife he had taken from Sakura at Touya, "I have been looking all over the lands for you." He flipped the knife in the air above him and then caught it again, "but only to find out that you were in the city all along!" He laughed evilly, "To think that the great General Zhang spent six years of his life looking for children!"   
  
Sakura struggled with her newly-appointed captor, succeeding to kick his in his groin before running. Zhang scowled before ordering soldiers to go after her.   
  
Sakura led the soldiers down a crowded ally, before taking a shortcut through the butcher's shop. She ran down the next alley adjacent to her brother. She got in hearing range.  
  
"You know why I killed you parents?" Zhang tauntingly spoke. Touya sucked in breathe quickly. "They didn't follow the code of law. The law of Feimie. They have been betraying the kingdom for near five generations. They followed Clow." Zhang spit on Touya's boot.   
  
"But I will tell you something," His smirk returned, "I will hang you and watch your neck snap. Then I will hunt down your sister and have her myself before she dies her slow death. She is the 211 grandchild of Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru was the favorite child of Clow Reed. She was the youngest and had the most magical ability. She would be the grandmother of the Sun. And I can't let her bring me down. I have been working to hard to be reincarnated and rule this world to be stopped by some pathetic girl. I can not let the prophecy come true. Go to Hell with your parents you piece of shit!"   
  
Touya was forcefully hauled to the gallows. Sakura screamed and ran to him, he was her only family left! She had to save him, but how?  
  
A soldier tightened the slip-knot on his neck and stepped off the platform. Tears glistened on Sakura's face as summoned up her strength and called out, "BE FREE!" The floor fell below Touya.  
  
Pink power, a shimmering light shot out of her hand toward the gallows and cut the rope. But she was too late, Touya's limp form fell to the ground, dead. She hadn't saved him. She was all alone. Her mind reeled with the facts. She turned on her heel and ran from the gallows, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She ran face first into a rock hard chest. "Gomen…..gomenasai," she mumbled.  
  
But a strong, masculine voice replied, "It is okay, bishouji."  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
A cloaked figure slowly made her way into the crowded marketplace, her shining emerald eyes filled with awe and amusement. It had been one lonely year since the passing of her dear brother.  
  
She was now on her own, though a rich family had taken her in. She tugged off her hood, revealing brilliant auburn hair, long to her waist. She intended to become a knight and avenge her family's honor. Through she was a young girl, she was well aware of the hardships to come, not to mention the possibility of succeeding was going to be even harder as well.  
  
Sakura had been living off garbage for two weeks after her brother died. But then from mal-nutrition and lack of proper sleep, she had slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Sakura only remembered waking up in the strange house with a caring, loyal new adopted family. And if she guessed right, they were also members of Clow. She had heard everything General Zhang said to her brother about the Clow organization and Clow Reed. She had wondered if Zhang was right about her being the Sun, but was that? How could she be the main source of life support on the planet it made no sense. He also talked about a prophecy. She had never heard it before, but maybe her new family did if they really were members. But how did you ask someone if they were in an organization that if the wrong person was told you would be killed.  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
A violet haired, amethyst-eyed girl, about fourteen years of age, sat on a couch in the corner on the large room. Inside was an imposing bed, with a large window on either side. A knock sounded on a set of finely made and decorated door.   
  
"Come in," a voice sweet as melody rang from inside.   
  
The door opened and the girl looked around to see who had call upon her. She saw a girl with long shiny, auburn-hair, age about thirteen years old. Her eyes would startle anyone. Pure emerald in color, glinting from the light through the window.   
  
"Sakura!" The girl said cheerfully.  
  
"Tomoyo," The new girl called back quietly. The girl called Sakura curtsied. "Your father wishes to see us immediately."   
  
The amethyst-eyed girl's face turned from a smile into a frown, " I'll be right there."   
  
Sakura curtsied and left. Tomoyo stood up, smoothing her long blue dress. And with a sigh, went down stairs to her father's office, she knew what it was that her father wanted to talk to her about. Sakura and her futures. Tomoyo was to become a lady at convent, as was Sakura. But Sakura wouldn't be going there, she would be going to the palace.   
  
About a year ago her father had told her to go out looking for a girl. She had thought nothing of it. Tomoyo's father had often sent her on little missions to get or find things, but never a person. Her father was one of the leader of Clow and always sent her on these little missions for him. But how was she to know that she was going to find the Sun.  
  
She found Sakura then and felt her power even weak as it was then. Sakura's essence was barely a spark. Tomoyo somehow knew this was the girl, the girl she had seen before, the girl her father had sent her for. Tomoyo had then taken her back and nursed her back to health. Sakura had lived with them since.   
  
Tomoyo had never told Sakura this, but she could see in mirrors. Sort of like scrying. That morning, before discovering Sakura, Tomoyo had been brushing her hair in front of her large dresser. Tomoyo had the gift all her life, but never had a vision been so clear or meaningful. It was as if the Gods had sent it.  
  
The mirror had fogged over as if someone had blown on the cold surface and it fogged over. It showed a child, near death in an alley, Sakura. Then the focus moved into the past, Sakura's past. It showed her parents, and brother being killed. Also the man with one brown and one blue eye. The man was tall and looked like he was from another lifetime. His appearance that of thousands of years ago. Then it went forward in time and showed Sakura at the palace training to become a knight.  
  
And Tomoyo would help her any way she could. She had secretly made boy cloths for Sakura to her in her disguise. Best friends would do that for each other. And as a member of the Clow she would help to bring her to power and help to shove the prophecy to commence.  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
Downstairs, in Tomoyo's father's office:   
  
"Father, you wanted to see us?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I want you, Tomoyo, to take Sakura with you, down to the City of the Gods, along with Mismi, your maid waiting on you. You two will stay at the Lady's convent for four years, learning how to be a lady, while Mismi will be at your services at all times." He said with a no-nonsense tone, "I've written a letter for you bring it to the Headmistress. You both will be leaving tomorrow."   
  
Both girls nodded, their faces expressionless. Then they headed back to their rooms.  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
Tomoyo's Bedroom:  
  
"I know that you don't want to go to some stupid, idiotic conventing school," a calm Tomoyo voiced to Sakura.   
  
"What are you talking about Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned her best friend. "I owe you and your family my life, what would I have done if you hadn't saved me? I will do whatever is asked of me, if need be."  
  
"Don't worry!" said Tomoyo, who was trying to sound as cheery as possible.  
  
"So," came the confused answer of Sakura.  
  
"Don't be mad, but I know that you want to go to the palace to become a knight and avenge your family's deaths."  
  
"How...How did you find all this out," muttered Sakura who now plopped down onto the bed, in awe of what she had heard.  
  
Tomoyo repeated her vision and told her of her gift. After she finished, she turned to her closet, pulled out a travel bag and handed it to Sakura. The flabbergasted Sakura untied the strings that kept the bag closed. Inside were three sets of boy clothes, a pair of riding boots, Long strands of gauze, small folded cloth, a set of page clothes, a scroll that looked liked the ones Tomoyo=s father had just given them, and a small diary looking book.  
  
"The cloths are meant for everyday use, the boots are for riding, the gauze is to wrap around your chest to shrink your breasts, the folded cloth is for your monthly cycle. I put a spell on them to keep them from staining, so all you do is rinse. And the page clothes are for formal occasions. The scroll is your admission letter to the palace, it looks authentic enough, your name will be Chang Kami."  
  
"The diary is a family airloom of mine. It has been passed down for nearly six-thousand years. My mother gave it to me and told me to give it to the one I think is strong enough to keep it both physically and magicly. I have felt your power Sakura, and it was so prominent that it nearly made me pass out and gave me a killer headache when you used your power."   
  
There is also a prophecy:  
  
"In four years and to this day, it will be six thousand years, and the prophecy will be fulfilled."  
  
Tomoyo chanted as is by memory:   
  
'After 6000 years of laying dormant, will rise again the evil who was locked away so long ago, the nemis of Clow Reed, who will destroy the world.  
  
The Key:  
  
But in this time of peril, two heroes will rise, male and female, dragon and lioness, Sun and Moon.  
  
The Moon:  
  
The male of the dragon, shall bare the mark of the dragon upon his left shoulder blade. Upon his head, rest a crown, for he is the leader of the clan.   
  
The Sun:  
  
The female of the lion, shall bare the mark the lioness upon her right breast, she hides behind the mask of a male, achieving the power to be an knight, to avenge the lost.  
  
Guardians:  
  
Dragon and Lioness are both trained by the Clow Reed's guardians, two shining stars created of hopes and dreams. Shall train the heroes in martial arts, sword, and magic.  
  
Planet:  
  
Earth, without the sun nor moon, would have neither night nor day. Just as earth, the heroes need to work together, only then will they win. If they do not merge, the world is lost, but if they merge with a single common bond, the world can be saved. With their powers combined, they can heal, love, save.'  
  
Tears flowed down Tomoyo's cheeks, "Save them Sakura. You have the power, I have sensed it, a God blessed vision. You are the one who can save the world. Fulfill the prophecy of Clow!" She hugged the shocked Sakura and wept unto her shoulder.  
  
** Whoooooooo! Finished with the prologue! Try and update soon! Not really a cliffhanger, but, o' well! Til next time, TheMysticWarrior!** 


	2. Beginner's Luck

Look at my page under news for summaries. Are stories I am thinking of starting. E-mail me your choice(s)!   
  
****I don't own CCS or any ideas used from Tamora Pierce's Lioness Quartet! Cry a river with me if you feel the same!****  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*( Is time change!  
  
'…..' thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beginner's Luck  
  
Stables the next morning:   
  
Sakura was dressed in her boy clothes and was adorned in a dark blue cloak. Sakura mounted onto the speckled gray Dales pony, Cannon, who had been given to her by Tomoyo's father, who, in turn, was a horse breeder. The hardy pony stood 13 hands and 8 inches tall. The mare had a light brown mane and tail that are long and straight. The head was neat, a muscular neck that laid well into her brisk shoulders. The gray body was compact with strong loins and well-sprung ribs. Cannons' broad chest shown in pride, the hind quarters powerful and muscular, the hocks clean. She had tremendous stamina, an iron constitution, a calm temperament, and great intelligence.   
  
Sakura, patting her neck and urging her onward, with Tomoyo who wore a yellow riding dress, leading on her small copper Haflinger pony, Sunrise, that was a little shorter then Sakura's as it stood at 13 hands and 2 inches. The copper mare had a white blasé down the front of her face and a white mane and tail. Mismi who was is a pale blue riding dress, was riding behind on one of the stable horses. It was a little Welsh pony, a roan with a black mane and tail who was called Cherry. They waved good-bye to Tomoyo's father and the maids.   
  
The three traveled in silence. Tomoyo with a grim face, Mismi's face was filled with excitement and anxiousness as to be away from the kitchen, while Sakura's face blank and expressionless. A minute past, and another minute. Soon it became an hour and they were far from the Daidouji lands.   
  
They finally decided to settle down to take a short break when the sun was at the high point in the middle of the sky the next day. After eating their lunch on the next day, Tomoyo thought it was time to fill Mismi in on what was going on, "Mismi," Tomoyo began, "You are to go with Sakura to the Palace. She is not going to convent, she is going to become a knight. You are to help her and never tell her secret to anyone, not even my father when you send him your weekly report. You are to lie to him and act as if nothing is different. You are to treat Sakura as a boy in public and however you wish to call her in private, that is up to Sakura, do you understand?" Mismi nodded and smiled. "You are going to send me weekly reports along with my father, mine will be truth, though it must be discreet, for if it got intercepted, that would be bad, for girls aren't allowed to be knights, understand?"   
  
Mismi nodded again and spoke in a quiet voice, "I already knew. It was no surprise. All the maids knew Sakura was to free a sprit to settle down at a convent school. Yes I understand all terms Mistress Tomoyo, do not fret. What will you do once you reach convent without a maid. But what will Mistress Sakura call herself, how will she hide her hair, and what will she do after she becomes a knight?" she asked.   
  
Tomoyo answered first before Sakura could answer, "I will go into the city and hire on a new maid. Father gave me plenty of money. Sakura, father will send you money too," she nodded.  
  
Sakura pondered, then answered the question she had been asked, "Well, I will be called Chang Kami, as Tomoyo came up with. I will place a simple spell on my hair so that it will look like a boy hair cut. And the day I do become a full-fledged knight, I'll tell everyone who I really am. Then, I'll leave and go to great adventures and do great deeds."   
  
"You can be executed for that, you know Sakura. If I was you, I'd rather remain a pretty boy all my life, if that is not to gestures," Mismi answered.  
  
"I won't give them that chance," Sakura answered.  
  
Then they cleaned up and re-packed all their things their lunch had required. Mounting up Tomoyo suddenly recalled, "I left my sketch pad at home," She smiled at Sakura, "I will have father send it so I can send you some of my drawings."  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
When the sun was half way from midday to sun set, they reached the fork in the road, the 'Palace Way' to the south and 'City of the Gods' to the west. Mismi left the two friends alone to talk.  
  
"Itte kimasu (roughly translated 'I'm going but I'll be back) Sakura and good luck," Tomoyo sadly told her friend, "put my stuff to good use and write to me often."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Be well, I will often be in need in your help." The friends quickly embraced before heading their separate ways. Sakura, joined by Mismi, looked after Tomoyo's copper pony until they could no longer see her on the horizon.  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
They had stopped an hour after the sun had set and slept till dawn. After, they continued this way until on the seventh day, by mid-afternoon, they arrived at the city where the palace ground lay. Market Streets were packed full of people, while guards investigate. Sakura, who had lived on the streets most of her life quietly whispered to Mismi, "Careful, keep an eye on you saddlebags. The streets are so full, anyone could just snatch your saddlebag right under your nose. There are even people who would steal their own father's beeches." At this Mismi giggled, imagining someone trying to steal their own father's pants.   
  
A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the palace gate. The guards spoke to each other before Sakura spoke up, "How hard is it to get a hand around here?" Mismi took in the scenery.   
  
There were flowers decorating the gardens. Cherry Blossoms filled the garden and its floor, with a fountain in the middle, surrounded by buttercups, tulips, and all sorts of flowers.   
  
When the gates flung open, it scared Mismi half to death, since she was concentrating on the view before her, she hadn't been paying much attention on the gates. They entered and three stable boys came to retrieve their horses.   
  
The palace door was open to welcome newcomers. Sakura and Mismi apprehensively entered as an old but energetic looking man, came over and bowed. "My name is Wei. I'm am here to escort you to Duke Yamazaki. Please follow me," he pointed to Sakura, "What is your name son and where is your admission paper?"  
  
Sakura bowed and spoke when she rose back up, "I am Chang Kami," she handed him here admission papers Tomoyo had written up. He grazed them quickly then turned around leading Sakura to Duke Yamazaki's office. A Palace servant came and escorted Mismi to their rooms.   
  
The man named Wei led them down a finely made hall decorated with banners that had jewels sewn into the threads and portraits of the Kings and Queens throughout the generations. They stopped short of an enormous looking door; Wei knocked, then opened the door.   
  
When they stepped in, a short, broad-shouldered man with long black hair braided in the back, and large brown eyes sat at a large wooden desk. He was royaly dressed in tan breeches and a blue with gold trimmed tunic. Not even having to think, Sakura bowed immediately. The Duke motioned for to sit down as Wei handed him the letter.   
  
Duke Yamazaki unrolled the scroll. He raised an eyebrow after reading it. "Orphan child that the Daidouji's took in? Can't tell why, your small and weak looking." He looked Sakura over. She felt as if he was searching her to see if she was lying to him, which she was. "Well, he was a fine knight in the castle, but he was foolish to have decided to become a breeder of horses." Sakura gulped.  
  
"Yes well," he continued, "So I see Miss Mismi will be at your service. If she runs away, gone missing, or something else, she will be your responsibility. Not mine, not the guards, not anyone's, but yours. You will be sleeping in the page's wing. With a room for Miss Mismi connected to yours. You will be having a escort, showing you how the palace is dedicated and showing you to each class. You must take your punishment by silence. Do not argue or you'll be in big for it. If you are good, you won't be seeing me often. But if you done something wrong, you will see how retched I can be. Is the clear, Page Chang?"   
  
"Yes, your Grace," Sakura let out the breath she had been holding in the duration of the meeting.  
  
"I believe that your things are in your room already. Wei will escort you to it." With that, Duke Yamazaki stood up. "Good day to you, Page Chang. I will be expecting you at dinner at seven. Do not be late." And with that he signaled them out.  
  
Wei walked out the door without a word, assuming Sakura was right behind him, and headed up to the west wing of the pages rooms, Sakura running to keep up with him. They reached the room, and Wei disappeared.   
  
Sakura then opened the door to her new room. Inside, was a queen-sized bed, mounted by pillows. A door leading to her dressing room, and beside, a wooden desk and bookshelves. She hurriedly took a bath in the dressing room that Mismi had prepared for her when she was examining the room, and put on her new page uniform, a Blue silk shirt trimmed with gold, embroidered with wolves and the moon, the symbol of King Li, the symbol of the Li kingdom, that Tomoyo had made. She wore dark blue breeches with fine leather boots and a belt for carrying gloves, a pocket knife, and daggers.   
  
After dressing and speaking to Mismi, she exited. She walked slowly down the stairs to the pages' room. Apprehension clutched to her soul, for fear that she would be laughed at and kicked out. Her hands were damp, her forehead wet from sweating, and her mouth set on an anxious frown. Before she entered, she took a deep breath, letting a calm look enter upon her face, making her face was unreadable, her eyes blank. She entered.  
  
Suddenly, she found her self as the center of attention. Every page and some squires stared at her. There was a new page in the palace! Her! No one made a sound or a movement.   
  
Turning to her right, she saw a fat, not to mention an ugly looking boy who was strong and muscular, but chubby and short too. The boy growled, "Well, what do we have here? A country boy trying to pretend to be a nobleman and trying to be one us, eh?  
  
"Leave him alone, Naroku, he hasn't done anything to you." A boy with black hair said from a group of pages.   
  
"Doesn't matter if he's done anything to me or not," was the reply, "I want you to obey what I say, and when I say you are a farmer's boy, then you are, if I say you are a little witty-bitty monkey, then you are. And always say, 'Yes, My Lord Naroku'. "   
  
Sakura gasped, "Are you kidding? A witty-bitty monkey me, yes. For you, not so much luck. For you, a humongous, enormous, beached hippo. Moreover, I thought we're all here to learn some manners! Apparently you missed those lessons!" Angrily, Naroku threw Sakura into the wall. "Shut up. Never insult me. Disobey me again and you'll be in big trouble."   
  
"Hoeee…" Sakura mumbled, rubbing her aching lower back. Remembering where she was, she stood up and shouted at Naroku the first thing she could think of, "I'd rather kiss pigs! Is that it? Have you been kissing pigs, or are you being kissed?"   
  
Maddened by Sakura's sayings, Naroku charged at Sakura, but was stopped a cold voice that spoke through the air that made her shudder; Her hair stand up. "What is going on?" A voice barely above a whisper said.   
  
Turning around, she saw a boy, not a year older then her, that was very, VERY handsome. His messy chestnut hair, and amber-brown eyes, broad-shouldered and muscular. He stood there as still and as cold as could be, but it could also make any girl week in the knees and their hearts flutter. Even Sakura, who usually ignore every handsome man that came for her hand, felt a little attracted to him. Behind him, stood two boys, one with wavy blue hair and eyes, who, to Sakura, was quite cute but not her type, and the other one with pale black hair and eyes that are closed.   
  
"Your Highness," Naroku stuttered, "He was acting like he owns the place and I was only trying to..…" Naroku was cut off.   
  
"I haven't told you to answer, Page Naroku, so be quiet." The one Naroku had called Highness commanded icily.   
  
"B..bu..b-b-but..." Naroku stammered on.   
  
"A command's a command. So be quiet and stand aside." The blue wavy hair man snapped at him. "If you don't, you'll be in for it."   
  
The man called 'Highness' pointed to the black-haired boy who defended Sakura. "Takah, what happened?"  
  
Takah step forward and bowed. "Well, your Highness, it was Naroku. When the new boy stepped in, he cornered him and said that he has to listen to whatever he said and also say, 'Yes, my Lord Naroku'. The new boy said we thought we're here to learn some manners, and Naroku just threw him at the wall and said that if the new boy disobey him, he'll be in for big. The new boy said he rather kiss pigs, and told Naroku that he looks like kissing pigs or being kissed."   
  
At that, most of the pages laughed, though the Highness' face didn't change, but the blue-headed guy and black-headed guy smiled. Sakura blushed, she had made a bad impression already. And she figured that Naroku would never leave her alone from now on for embarrassing him in front of the price. The Highness glared at Naroku.   
  
"You are dismissed, Makoto, and if I hear one of your bad 'habits' are on the loose again, you'll have to be faced to the King, not me or Duke Yamazaki." His Highness then added when Naroku didn't move, "You are being dismissed." Naroku turned to Sakura and gave her a death glare before he walked away. Sakura gulped and turn to find the Prince glaring at her with a frown, although it wasn't as scary as it was before when Naroku was there, but it still made Sakura want to just run and be away from his eyes. When he didn't say anything, the blue-headed guy stepped up and did the introduction.   
  
"Hi. I'm Hiirigizawa Eriol, this is Yamazaki Takashi, son of Duke Yamazaki," he pointed to the black hair man, "and last but not least, Prince Li, Li Syaoran." He gave her a quizamatical look before asking, "and you?" To Syaoran and him, the new page looked lean, skinny, and petite, with a girlish face and voice a little to high.   
  
Sakura blinked, trying to get her nervousness down. Using the calmest voice she could manage. "Name's Kami, Chang Kami."   
  
Hiirigizawa grinned. "Chang, you have good taste in choosing an enemy. Well, Duke Yamazaki told me to escort you from now on, so why don't we get started?"  
  
** I really suck at cliffhangers don't I. Some people might think that is good! But I don't! how will people keep reading if I just keep being boring! Thanks to you who review. I'm not a person who waits to get a number of reviews before posting again either. I write for your enjoyment! Don't forget to E-mail or in your review tell me a summery(s) your like! TTFN! TheMysticWarrior** 


	3. Shooting Stars

Look at my page under news for summaries. Are stories I am thinking of starting. E-mail me your choice(s)!   
  
****Please don't remind me that I don't own the love of my life (Syaoran) or any other charters from Clamp! Or lovely Tammy's ideas either! L****  
  
All of your reviews keep me going!  
  
EdgeOfChaos: I love prophecies too! And I'll try and update soon!  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: Thank you so much! I am flattered. You will find out who that guy she ran into later. Try to update ASAP.  
  
somebodysomewhere: Thank you, thank you! I'm glad I couuuld help to inspire another writer to do her life's passion. Look to my page for and idea!  
  
Welz: Will do ASAP! Update that is!   
  
meinien: I love S+S too! Only because Syaoran isn't a real person!:) I read the entire Tamora Pierce series. I thought J+A should be togther too!   
  
Bex Drake: Thank you very much! Yes, some of the ideas are used/based off of her stories.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shooting Stars  
  
Two months had passed and everything was going fine. Sakura was always behind in her school work. The first lesson of the day was in the fields where she learned how to fall properly and get up, the basics of staff fighting; and forced to ride a stubborn horse.  
  
After lunch, there were four other lessons; History; Tactic Studies; Nobility Manners; and Arithmetic; her worst class.  
  
One night she was walking through the gardens after lights out. She then came upon a training field she had never known about. She looked from behind a bush to see the prince and a strange man training there. She watched for a few minutes before a voice behind her startled her out of her trance, "Hello Sakura," it whispered.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she slowly turned to see a large lion with armor on looking her in the eyes, "S..sakura?" she quivered.  
  
"Oh yes Sakura," the lion like creature spoke, "I know all about you. Or should I call you Kami."  
  
"Sakura is fine," she gave the lion an odd look before continuing, "and how do you know my name?"  
  
"Sakura, I am a Star. My name is Keroberos and I will be training you. Yue is training the prince now, we will practice on a different field because I feel you do not wish the prince to know this."   
  
"Yes," Sakura nodded, "why am I training though?"  
  
"My dear child, you are the chosen one, the Sun. You bear the mark of the lioness upon your right breast, do you not?"  
  
She nodded. She began to slow back away. It was true that on her right breast there was a small tattoo like birthmark in the shape of an lioness rearing to strike. 'So Tomoyo was right, I am a chosen one. And so was Zhang.' Her eyes clouded over. Her voice became very serious, "How long has the prince been training?"  
  
"Two weeks. You can be to his standard in a mere week, but we must not talk, but train." With that he turned and began walking in the opposite direction Yue and Syaoran were training. But Sakura continued to talk. "Why is it that no one knows that the prince is training? Why is that you have come now? Why is it that the prince and I are the chosen ones? How do you know that I have become friends with the prince and his friends, but I still did not want them to know that don't won't be reviled as a girl?"  
  
Keroberos stopped in his tracks and sighed, "To answer your first question, because he would be killed. His family is the main supporter of Clow. Any member of Clow to come out in the open will be killed. The Royalty of this world believe that they are the nemesis of Clow Reed and they don't want to be destroyed so they will stop us at all costs."  
  
Sakura had stopped and now gaped at the lion guardian, "Yue and I have come to train you now. We arrived on the first of autumn. There is less then four years to train you to all of the powers in the world. And the real nemesis is graining power quickly. I believe you have met him. He goes by the name Zhang." Sakura's fists were clinched so tight and the sound of that man's name. Keroberos continued, "He was reincarnated several years ago. He was the rival of Clow Reed in those days when they were in their youth. Clow Reed was soon the most powerful wizard in the world. His name back then was Feimie and he was insanely jealous of Clow Reed."  
  
"So was so insane with jealousy that he even stole Clow Reed's fifth child, Makoto. She was the second oldest daughter by far the most beautiful of his three girls. Well, Feimie kidnapped her and violated her. She possessed no magic so soon he had filled her head with vile thoughts and poisoned her against her father. She became Feimie's wife and helped to plot her father's death. But after Clow Reed finished the Clow Cards he used the last of his magic to destroy Feimie."  
  
"But he was to weak to terminate them so he could only lock them in a another dimension. He knew that the prison would not hold them forever so he had his four remaining children create Clow to stop Feimie when he returned to this world."  
  
"The third question is because you are both from the children of Clow Reed. You came from his most magicly talented daughter Hotaru. You are her 211 grandchild. Now on the other hand, Li's 213 great-grandfather married Hotaru. His name was Asakura and from the third most powerful wizards in the world. In blandness you two are from the two most powerful people who ever lived."  
  
"And for the last question," the lion said a little irritated, "I am the guardian beast of the Clow book. I can see the world around me through your dreams. I am in your mind and have been since you got the book from Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura now trying to absorb all the information quietly followed. They soon arrived a few minutes later at a small practice field in the rose gardens. Kero, as she thought to call the Star would train her. He trained her till the hour just before dawn.  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
Another day worth of classes had passed by and she was exhausted to no end. She collapsed on her bed, totally forgetting her homework as the world turned black.  
  
Hard revere was soon interrupted as a knock sounded on her door. She groggily opened her eyes to see that the sun had fallen behind the mountains and slowly made her way to the door. She quickly cracked the door open to see....  
  
"Surprise," spoke a deep, male voice.  
  
"Hoe!" she gasped, "Naroku!"   
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
Mismi was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and noticed a small petite figure standing limp at the door, with a black eye and cuts and scrapes all over, "Sakura! What happened to you?"   
  
Sakura just stood there, blood dripping from her mouth, she whispered something but Mismi barley caught it, Naroku. Before she could think of what to do, Sakura closed her eyes, and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
Sakura heard voices. 'Is this a dream?' She groaned. No it wasn't a dream. It was as real as the beating she gotten at the stables. Her muscle ached and her head spun. When she tried to open her eyes, the right one screamed in agony. She fluttered the left one open. Mismi was there sitting beside her bed, looking terrified, confused, frightened, or anxious, of which Sakura didn't know. Maybe it's was a combination of everything. She thought. She wanted to cry, but bit her lips.   
  
"Sakura, What happened to you?" Mismi asked as soon as she opened her eyes and handed her a cup of herbal mixture. Mismi was a specialist at herbs and medical things, she may be as good or even better than any doctor. "Here, drink it. It'll heal your black eyes and some cuts and scrapes."   
  
Sakura sat up, wincing in pain. She took the cup without a thought and drank deeply, almost spitting it out from the bad taste. But knew it would help her, so she gulped down the rest.   
  
"Now, what the hell happened to you?" Mismi spoke sweetly trough the curse.   
  
"I fell," was all Sakura said. She handed the goblet back to Mismi.   
  
"Ah, the ground bloodied your nose, split your lip, and punched you in the eye, all at once," Mismi said huffily.   
  
The drink started to take effect, Sakura's head stopped throbbing, her eye was back to normal as before and some cuts and scrapes were healed, "Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
"Well?" Mismi questioned.  
  
"He came to my door and I answered..…"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your ass out of my room!" Naroku and his friends ignored her. Naroku's friends walked up to her and got hold of her shoulders, and dragged her to the stables, "You're just a coward without your friends!" Her words immediately took effect, the guys stopped and looked intently at Naroku.   
  
"Oh, so you're challenging me to a fight, eh?" She glared back.   
  
"Guys, wait for me outside. Knock if you see any teachers or his royal friends. I'm staying here to kick some senses in this ass of his."   
  
Sakura snorted, "In your dreams!"  
  
Naroku entered the stall along. He took Sakura by surprise and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall back-wards. He then added a punch to Sakura's face. 'HOE!!!' Sakura thought's screamed with pain. She wanted to cry desperately but bit her lips. She wouldn't let them know that she was scared. Naroku was about to add another kick but Sakura had a few tricks of her own. Using what Touya had taught her before he died, she leapt to her feet and used her left hand to block the kick and right leg to strike. She kicked him on the nose, making him bleed.   
  
"You snobby little twit!" Naroku yelled at her as his friend rushed in and took over the beating. Of course Sakura didn't have a chance, he was almost a squire, and two heads taller than she was, not to mention stronger.   
  
Through the duration of the beating Sakura was dazed. She could only feel the sharp pain and bruises forming all over her body, or so it felt like. When the maceration was finished, she heard footsteps out of the stable door; sneering and snickering. She tried to get up, but only to collapsed. Again and again she tried until she reached bedraggled herself to Mismi's room.  
  
After she had finished, the guys knocked on the door. She knew that they had been esdropping, but she dare wouldn't let them in.  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
"No, Go away!"  
  
"Kami, it's Eriol. What's the matter?"  
  
"There is nothing the matter!" she yelled, "just leave me alone."  
  
There was brief silence.  
  
"Kami, open the door." This was the prince, and he was giving her and order.  
  
Slowly she obeyed, it was dark, maybe they wouldn't notice. All her friends were standing outside. She looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry I yelled. I guess it is just all these exams-"  
  
"Look at me," Syaoran commanded. But she would not obey this order. She continued to gaze at the ground before He put comforting fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face to his own level. Her heart fluttered. The spectators grasped and murmured words of pity.  
  
They knew Sakura would not tell them what had happened so he looked to Mismi, "I'll be back."  
  
"But you will miss your training!" Sakura spoke before she could caught herself, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her surprise.  
  
He gave her a questioning look before replying, "What training?"   
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
The rest of the year passed and soon her half birthday commenced. She had told no one at the Palace when it was, but she still received gifts from Tomoyo and her father. Tomoyo had made her more clothes, and even a beautiful pink dress that had diamonds sewn into the silk.  
  
Lord Daidouji had given her a light riding horse. Her name was Roxanne; 16 hands and 1 inch. The Golden Saddlebred's head was beautifully shaped with small ears placed at the top of the head. Her neck was long and well arched, with a smooth, clean throat latch. Her eyes were bold, bright and intelligent. Well sloped shoulders and sharp withers well above the height of the quarters are well muscled to the hocks. Roxanne's back was short and strong and her long legs are straight with long sloping pasterns that make for a well cushioned ride. Her copper coat was smooth and silky, her mane and tail pure white.  
  
She trained every night and soon was stronger and more advanced then almost everybody, but the prince. The four friends had grown close over the year. But today the training master on the field, told them that they would fight in pairs. Sakura would fight the prince Syaoran.   
  
"Cross your weapons," the teacher ordered. Sakura and Syaoran obeyed and crossed their blades, Sakura blushing lightly "do honor to the laws of chiveralry and to the customs of the land. Guard!"  
  
Syaoran swung his blade around meeting Sakura's with a clear ringing sound. He bore down, trying to force her sword to the floor. Sakura gritted her teeth and held, the muscles in her arms quivering. Sakura had never had to use so much of her strength. Syaoran's eyes widened. She was much stronger then she looked. He broke away and circled her.  
  
Normally, it was custom to yell insults and challenges at an opponent, but the Stars had trained them not to speak. To save their breathe for when the real fighting began.  
  
He whipped his sword down and in. Sakura parried it away and slid the blade straight toward Syaoran's heart. She was ready to pull it back in a instance, he stepped back quickly.  
  
Soon they were circling again. Trying to spot each other's weakness. He lunged in and back with great speed. Sakura countered his blows watching for an opening she would use to knock the sword from his hands.  
  
The only sound in the room was their stockinged feet. Now the real fight would begin as many who witnessed the fight would say. They began using moves no one had seen, a different style, technique. But they moved with such grace and power that it was like music from an orchestra, only by two people, like magic.   
  
A glint in Syaoran's eye prepared Sakura for the worst.  
  
They met in the middle. Metal clashing on metal. Instantly pulling away and thrusting again. They backed off and circled. Then she saw him move into the 'Scarlet Sun.' An advanced move that she had just mastered last night, but he didn't know that.  
  
Up, side, side, down, side, up. She blocked each one in blazing speed. Then moving into a simple disarming move, the 'Golden Snake.' Down, under, up. She caught on Syaoran's hilt. The sword into the air, but he leaped into the air and catching it.  
  
He quickly attacked her under, back, down twist, right, left. He kept shifting techniques and Sakura soon could no longer fallow. She tripped over her own feet to land on her back.  
  
Syaoran placed his left forearm across her chest to keep her from reaching her sword, and placing his sword-tip to her throat.  
  
She looked straight into those amber orbs as he stared back, a confused look on his features. But the mood was broken by a roar of clapping. Syaoran got quickly off of Sakura and bowed to the teacher before leaving to indoor classroom and a bewildered Sakura laying on the ground behind.   
  
** Damn, still can't do a cliffy! Plz don't stop and give up on me! Will try and update soon. Ever since my grandfather's death I have been writing no stop every free minute I can! Will update ASAP! Love you all! Til next episode, TheMysticWarrior** 


	4. Fever

Look at my page under news for summaries. Are stories I am thinking of starting. E-mail me your choice(s)! I sorry I didn't update for so long! *Backs away from small crowd of people who are closing in on her*  
  
****Do I even have to say it….. I don't on Card Captor Sakura! Clamp does!!!!!****  
  
BIG NOTICE: EVERYONE PLEASE READ!!!!!! (First Time Readers, Doesn't Apply)  
  
EVERYONE WHO HAD PREVIOUSLY READ THIS STORY FROM BEFORE MARCH 20TH SHOULD GO BACK AND RE READ THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS! I MADE A MAJOR ADD IN! IF YOU CHOSE NOT TO I AM GOING TO ADD IN THE PARTS THAT HAVE MOJOR INFORAMTION FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR BEING SO GREAT AND READING MY STUFF!!   
  
All of your reviews keep me going! Luna, ilunanime493, pippy32388, Rei Sakura Li, A little Birdie, Moonlit Angel, and MagicNightNancy: Thank you all so much…..even though it took me a long time to update!  
  
EdgeofChaos: My editor and I worked on the first couple of chapters and I hope that the time transitions are better!  
  
Meinien: I got an editor….. And then we had some issues….. So this chapter is edited by me…… P.S. I love sugar highs too!  
  
Miss Dace: Thank you….*I'm blushing* If this fanfic does remind you of one that you have read before, maybe it is the book it is also based on, The Lioness Quartet, by Tamora Pierce.   
  
~ ^ HI ^ ~: Thanks….. *bowing* I hope Sakura is up to being a knight because she is also kinda going to have to save the world… And about Touya, don't fret!  
  
Silver Wolf Girl: Thanks for being concerned about my grandpa! And by ASAP I mean As Soon As Possible. As you see, ASAP can sometime take a while!  
  
Synchrogirl: Thanks!!!!!!! S+S will fall……but they are both kinda oblivious about each other right now (as Syaoran thinks she is a boy!) But it will be several more chapters before he even finds out she is a girl!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fever  
  
The fever hit on her birthday, April first, with no warning. It spared no one: people in the city, Palace servants, priest, and even the prince.  
  
Sakura herself was fine. She was working harder then she had ever before; each time another servant got sick, her chores increased. There were no classes; most of her teachers had the sickness. Instead, Sakura made beds, washed dished, cleaned the stables. She had been taught from her brother that no job was too dirty for a true noble. Now that theory was put into practice.  
  
The pages and squires- the youngest, healthiest people in the palace and the city- were the last to fall ill. It was then that the Dark God came to the palace to take his pick of fever victims. In the city, where the sickness had started, so many had died that the Dark God's priests took the dead away in cartloads. Within a week, the God of Death had claimed three pages, six squires, and the Lord Jutland. Eriol was the first of Sakura's friends to get sick. When Sakura stopped for a visit, he grinned weakly at her, "I feel silly, lying in bed when I should be working," he confessed. He shivered beneath his heavy blankets. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she tucked the covers more firmly around him.  
  
"And Syaoran?"  
  
"Not good, he got it last night, but it is not progressing fast, thank the gods."  
  
Sakura found then that she couldn't sleep because of something a wise woman she had meet on the street had said.  
  
"You will have the gift, and it will be strong. You can heal, and so you must. For when you achieve greatness, you will kill. Save who you can and kill only who you must. The gods do not forgive those who's hands are bathed in blood." Sakura hadn't had the gift then, the gift of healing. She guessed it came when she met Kero. And she knew the gods punished those who ignored their magical abilities. Yet the thought of using her magic gave her the shakes. She and Syaoran had more magic than anyone she had ever known, and she knew if she used her magic and lost control of it, she would destroy herself and anyone nearby. Syaoran knew how to use his magic, she did not. Kero hadn't trained her in magic yet, so she was never sure of her control over her gift. She had never used the cards because she couldn't summon them.  
  
Yamazaki got the fever two days after Eriol. He was very sick, delirious by the end of the first day. The palace healers could do nothing. Sakura overheard one of them saying that those stricken so badly the first day usually died.   
  
Sakura had fallen asleep that night when Mismi woke her. Her news was bad- Yamazaki had passed into the hands of the Dark God.  
  
Sakura hurried down to the chapel dedicated to the god of death. Syaoran was already there, waiting over with his friend's body. Sakura knelt in the back, not wanting to disturb the Prince. She shook as she looked at Yamazaki's still form lying at the alter. He might still be alive if she had done something.  
  
Sakura was ashamed of herself.  
  
Mismi knelt beside her. "I'm sorry Kami," she murmured. "I know you and Yamazaki were friends."  
  
Sakura looked at her maid. She was her friend and an adult-she would understand moral questions. And she trusted her opinion.   
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she whispered, "outside."  
  
They left quietly. Mismi settled onto a bench just outside the chapel door. "What is on your mind?" she questioned, motioning for her to take a seat.  
  
Sakura remained standing. "Mismi, I need you to answer as a peer, not a maid. Be truthful and honest." Mismi nodded, "If a person has power-something that can be used for good or evil, either way-should they use it?"  
  
Mismi looked at her shrewdly. "A power such as magic?"  
  
Sakura scuffed a foot against the floor, "well-yes. The gift."  
  
Mismi frowned. "It depends on the person, Kami. The gift is simply an ability. Not all of us have it. Magic isn't good or evil by itself. I believe you should only use it when you are absolutely certain your cause is just. Does that help mistress?"  
  
Sakura tugged her ear thoughtfully, "You couldn't give a person a yes or no, could you Mismi?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not in your case. Moral issues rarely have a yes or no answers."  
  
The door opened, and Syaoran came out. "Kami?" he asked softly. He was very pale, and his eyes were bright with held back tears.  
  
"Thank you Mismi, please return to your room." Sakura went to the prince and walked with him back to his room. The prince was weak from over-training and the fever.   
  
)*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*(  
  
They buried Yamazaki the next day. Duke Yamazaki, who had been hit with the fever was finally getting better, came. The healer attended to the prince after the funeral because he became worse. Sakura hurried back to her chores. She struggled with her thoughts, wondering if she should go to the healers and offer to help. She couldn't do anything for Yamazaki now, but there were others.  
  
The fever itself made the decision for her. Mismi found her washing dishes in the kitchens the next morning.  
  
"Kami," Mismi called.  
  
She looked up from her pill of pots, frowning. Mismi never found her unless something bad had happened.  
  
Her voice was gentle. "The Prince took a real fall last night. He is calling for you."  
  
Sakura put down her dishcloth. Her throat was tight with fear, "how is he?"  
  
"Bad, really bad. He is already hallucinating" Mismi replied.  
  
Sakura raced to Syaoran's rooms, two servants behind her. Opening the door she froze. She couldn't believe her eyes. People were crowding around Syaoran's bed. The incenses in the air made her sneeze. The priests of the Dark God were chanting prayers for the dying while the chief healer stood aside. Duke Mizuku, the head healer, was already a beaten man. Syaoran was already hallucinating, and the healers had learned the people stricken badly from the first, always died. 'He can't die, he is the moon, the son of the dragon. If he dies, The world is doomed. I can't save the world alone. Let alone my family's honor!"  
  
Fury made Sakura gasp for breath as she looked again into the room. Her hand reached for the wall for support. Angry filled her eyes. How could anyone get well in a menagerie? How could Syaoran breathe? This went against all the commonsense rules for healing: clean air, quiet, absolute cleanliness, clam and reassuring voices. Didn't these city people know anything! She was no healer and she knew this! Sakura opened her mouth-then closed it hard. She had almost ordered these adults to get out! She could guess how they'd greet such an order from a page.  
  
She turned to Mismi, "Get Duke Yamazaki, now!"  
  
The maid gave her a questioning look before quickly running to do her bidding.   
  
Sakura went outside and closed the door. She would wait in the hall rather than watch the insanity going on inside. It fortunately wasn't a long wait before a confused Duke and her maid returned. "I need your help," she spoke quickly, "look inside."  
  
Duke Yamazaki look inside into Syaoran's room. When he closed the door, his eyebrows were raised. "You know that there isn't much hope," he told her softly, "not if he is this ill that quickly."  
  
Her eyes and her voice were as hard as rock. "Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. Look-I've been keeping something back. I have the gift. " When he didn't laugh, she plowed on, "I may only be fifteen, but some things even an idiot knows. You don't make a lot of noise and fog up a sickroom with incense. And my gift hasn't been drained, like the palace healers." She saw doubt in the man's eyes and added, "Syaoran has been calling me, I think he senses I can help."  
  
He tugged at his beard, "I see. And what do you want me to do?"  
  
Sakura drew a breath, "Get those people out of there. They'll listen to you. Get them out of there so we can air the room, and I can talk to Duke Mizuku."  
  
"That's a tall order," the duke said, then shrugged, "You're very convincing, Kami. What do we have to lose?"  
  
She looked at him, her eyes glassed over in anger, "Syaoran," she whispered.  
  
That decided him, "Very well." he nodded to Mismi, "announce me."  
  
Mismi opened the door and announced, her small voice becoming very loud, "Duke Yamazaki of Silver Lake!"  
  
The crowd hushed and faced the door. The priest stopped chanting. Yamazaki stepped into the room, flanked by Mismi and other servants, Sakura-ignored-fallowed. The change in the Duke was stunning, the short, stout duke was suddenly very regal and very angry.  
  
"Have you lost your senses?" he demanded. His gentle voice was sharp and clear, "No one can tell his Majesty knows of this-this folly. I won't believe it."  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"Get out," he snarled, "This is a sickroom, not a funeral." He glanced at the priests, "For shame! The boy isn't dead yet!"  
  
After a moment the head priest bowed his head and led his followers from the room. Some of the courtiers look at Duke Mizuku; he was supposed to be in charge. The healer nodded at Yamazaki, relief on his tired face.  
  
"You can do nothing here," he told the other nobles. "Duke Yamazaki is right. Go to your gods and pray for our Prince. It is the only way we can help him now."  
  
Slowly they left. Only Duke Mizuku stayed. Sakura hurried to Syaoran's side. Her friend was stark white and sweating heavily. Sakura tucked the blankets firmly around his body.  
  
"Mismi," she called, "open the windows. Let's get some clean air in here."  
  
Mizuku looked at Yamazaki suspiciously, "What is going on here?"  
  
"Kami asked me to help him," the duke replied, "I follow his orders."  
  
Mizuku gaped at him. "YOU follow the orders of a PAGE?"  
  
"Kami," Yamazaki said, "you owe Duke Mizuku an explanation."  
  
Sakura rose and went to the healer. Quickly she told him everything she had told Duke Yamazaki, stopping only to signal Mismi to close the shutters again. "I'm not grown up and trained like you," she finished, "But I haven't had my powers drained either. And he is my friend."  
  
"Friendship will not be enough," Mizuku told her, "the only one who can save him now are the Gods."  
  
Sakura nodded then turned and walked to Syaoran. She placed a hand on his shoulder. With her other hand she reached into her pocket and drew the Sleep card.  
  
The little blue fairy appeared before her, "put everyone in the Palace to sleep except me." The fairy nodded in acknowledgement then flew over everyone in the room.   
  
She had never called upon the cards before. And even though she didn't have the wand to convert them, she could call upon their free will. She guessed that the Sleep had felt her need for the help and complied.   
  
As soon as everyone in the room was asleep on the floor, Sakura took one of Syaoran's hands in her own and raised the other in the air.  
  
** Who Rules!!!!!! I Do!!!! Who Got The Power!!!!! I Do!!!! Who Finally Did A Cliffy!!!! I Did!!!!!  
  
Will try and update soon. Love you all! Till next time!  
  
TheMysticWarrior**   
  
AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO COULDN'T OR DIDN'T RE-READ THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS…… (NO OFFENCE) HERE THEY ARE!!!!!!!:  
  
PROLOUGE:  
  
Her parents were one of the last known members of Clow. Clow was the only organization to fallow the prophecy. They knew that evil would arrive in the future and created an group of people to bring together the Sun and Moon. The group was formed by the grandchildren of Clow Reed: Satoshi, Kasumi, Tetsuro, and Hotaru. The families stayed close keeping Clow a mystery. This was until the 150 grandchild of Kasumi, Meiou, revealed the organization. A small number of the 3598 members claimed to the public of their views.  
  
The High Kings of the world thought that the prophecy saw them as them as the evil that would arise. The known members of Clow were hunted and killed. Nobody was going to destroy the leaders of the world.  
  
No member was safe and not all could be trusted to not speak their names of fellow members. They were tormented and put under spells before they were killed.  
  
****  
  
"You know why I killed you parents?" Zhang tauntingly spoke. Touya sucked in breathe quickly. "They didn't follow the code of law. The law of Feimie. They have been betraying the kingdom for near five generations. They followed Clow." Zhang spit on Touya's boot.   
  
"But I will tell you something," His smirk returned, "I will hang you and watch your neck snap. Then I will hunt down your sister and have her myself before she dies her slow death. She is the 211 grandchild of Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru was the favorite child of Clow Reed. She was the youngest and had the most magical ability. She would be the grandmother of the Sun. And I can't let her bring me down. I have been working to hard to be reincarnated and rule this world to be stopped by some pathetic girl. I can not let the prophecy come true. Go to Hell with your parents you piece of shit!"   
  
***  
  
Sakura had been living off garbage for two weeks after her brother died. But then from mal-nutrition and lack of proper sleep, she had slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Sakura only remembered waking up in the strange house with a caring, loyal new adopted family. And if she guessed right, they were also members of Clow. She had heard everything General Zhang said to her brother about the Clow organization and Clow Reed. She had wondered if Zhang was right about her being the Sun, but what was that? How could she be the main source of life support on the planet, it made no sense. He also talked about a prophecy. She had never heard it before, but maybe her new family did if they really were members. But how did you ask someone if they were in an organization that if the wrong person was told you would be killed.  
  
***  
  
And Tomoyo would help her any way she could. She had secretly made boy clothes for Sakura to her in her disguise. Best friends would do that for each other. And as a member of the Clow she would help to bring her to power and help to shove the prophecy to commence.  
  
Chapter 1!!!!:  
  
None!!!!!  
  
Chapter2:  
  
"My dear child, you are the chosen one, the Sun. You bear the mark of the lioness upon your right breast, do you not?"  
  
She nodded. She began to slow back away. It was true that on her right breast there was a small tattoo like birthmark in the shape of an lioness rearing to strike. 'So Tomoyo was right, I am a chosen one. And so was Zhang.' Her eyes clouded over. Her voice became very serious, "How long has the prince been training?"  
  
"Two weeks. You can be to his standard in a mere week, but we must not talk, but train." With that he turned and began walking in the opposite direction Yue and Syaoran were training.   
  
But Sakura continued to talk. "Why is it that no one knows that the prince is training? Why is that you have come now? Why is it that the prince and I are the chosen ones? How do you know that I have become friends with the prince and his friends, but I still did not want them to know that don't won't be reviled as a girl?"  
  
Keroberos stopped in his tracks and sighed, "To answer your first question, because he would be killed. His family is the main supporter of Clow. Any member of Clow to come out in the open will be killed. The Royalty of this world believe that they are the nemesis of Clow Reed and they don't want to be destroyed so they will stop us at all costs."  
  
Sakura had stopped and now gaped at the lion guardian, "Yue and I have come to train you now. We arrived on the first of autumn. There is less then four years to train you to all of the powers in the world. And the real nemesis is graining power quickly. I believe you have met him. He goes by the name Zhang." Sakura's fists were clinched so tight and the sound of that man's name. Keroberos continued, "He was reincarnated several years ago. He was the rival of Clow Reed in those days when they were in their youth. Clow Reed was soon the most powerful wizard in the world. His name back then was Feimie and he was insanely jealous of Clow Reed."  
  
"He was so insane with jealousy that he even stole Clow Reed's fifth child, Makoto. She was the second oldest daughter by far the most beautiful of his three girls. Well, Feimie kidnapped her and violated her. She possessed no magic so soon he had filled her head with vile thoughts and poisoned her against her father. She became Feimie's wife and helped to plot her father's death. But after Clow Reed finished the Clow Cards he used the last of his magic to destroy Feimie."  
  
"But he was to weak to terminate them so he could only lock them in a another dimension. He knew that the prison would not hold them forever so he had his four remaining children create Clow to stop Feimie when he returned to this world."  
  
"The third question is because you are both from the children of Clow Reed. You came from his most magicly talented daughter Hotaru. You are her 211 grandchild. Now on the other hand, Li's 213 great-grandfather married Hotaru. His name was Asakura and from the third most powerful wizards in the world. In blandness you two are from the two most powerful people who ever lived."  
  
"And for the last question," the lion said a little irritated, "I am the guardian beast of the Clow book. I can see the world around me through your dreams. I am in your mind and have been since you got the book from Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura now trying to absorb all the information quietly followed. They soon arrived a few minutes later at a small practice field in the rose gardens. Kero, as she thought to call the Star would train her. He trained her till the hour just before dawn.  
  
***  
  
She trained every night and soon was stronger and more advanced then almost everybody, but the prince. The four friends had grown close over the year. But today the training master on the field, told them that they would fight in pairs. Sakura would fight the prince Syaoran.   
  
"Cross your weapons," the teacher ordered. Sakura and Syaoran obeyed and crossed their blades, Sakura blushing lightly "do honor to the laws of chiveralry and to the customs of the land. Guard!"  
  
Syaoran swung his blade around meeting Sakura's with a clear ringing sound. He bore down, trying to force her sword to the floor. Sakura gritted her teeth and held, the muscles in her arms quivering. Sakura had never had to use so much of her strength. Syaoran's eyes widened. She was much stronger then she looked. He broke away and circled her.  
  
Normally, it was custom to yell insults and challenges at an opponent, but the stars had trained them not to speak. To save their breathe for when the real fighting began.  
  
He whipped his sword down and in. Sakura parried it away and slid the blade straight toward Syaoran's heart. She was ready to pull it back in a instance, he stepped back quickly.  
  
Soon they were circling again. Trying to spot each other's weakness. He lunged in and back with great speed. Sakura countered his blows watching for an opening she would use to knock the sword from his hands.  
  
The only sound in the room was their stockinged feet. Now the real fight would begin as many who witnessed the fight would say. They began using moves no one had seen, a different style, technique. But they moved with such grace and power that it was like music from an orchestra, only by two people, like magic.   
  
A glint in Syaoran's eye prepared Sakura for the worst.  
  
They met in the middle. Metal clashing on metal. Instantly pulling away and thrusting again. They backed off and circled. Then she saw him move into the 'Scarlet Sun.' An advanced move that she had just mastered last night, but he didn't know that.  
  
Up, side, side, down, side, up. She blocked each one in blazing speed. Then moving into a simple disarming move, the 'Golden Snake.' Down, under, up. She caught on Syaoran's hilt. The sword into the air, but he leaped into the air and catching it.  
  
He quickly attacked her under, back, down twist, right, left. He kept shifting techniques and Sakura soon could no longer fallow. She tripped over her own feet to land on her back.  
  
Syaoran placed his left forearm across her chest to keep her from reaching her sword, and placing his sword-tip to her throat.  
  
She looked straight into those amber orbs as he stared back, a confused look on his features. But the mood was broken by a roar of clapping. Syaoran got quickly off of Sakura and bowed to the teacher before leaving to indoor classroom and a bewildered Sakura laying on the ground behind. 


	5. Magic

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I know it takes a while for me to update…but thanks for hanging in there with me!  
  
Shannon: Thanks for all four reviews! They really inspired me!  
  
Angle-Princess: Thanks!  
  
CrystallinePetals: Thanks, and yes some of the plots is barrowed from Tamora's Lioness Quartet series. I think I put that in the disclaimer….but I will this time!  
  
Roise: Thanks!  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: We should both update ASAP!  
  
MagicKnightNancy: Thanks  
  
Feathers1: Thanks!  
  
Synchrogirl: I love my cliffy too! It was my first. And FYI this on is too! I'm on a roll!  
  
Dragon-Wing3: I did do a disclaimer…. The book is by Tamora Pierce, the Lioness Quartet… I'm sorry….. But thanks for reviewing anyway!  
  
Jay: I love this story too!  
  
A Little Birdie: Oh, don't worry….don't tell any buddy….but there is some raising of the dead in the future chapters….Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Look at my page under news for summaries. Are stories I am thinking of starting. E-mail me your choice(s)! I sorry I didn't update for so long! Backs away from small crowd of people who are closing in on her  
  
I was 181 on the list so I decided to update. And for the fact that my piece of crap computer finally got my internet to work!  
  
Do I even have to say it….. I don't on Card Captor Sakura! Clamp does!!!!! And Tamora Pierce's Idea's either! I use a big part in this Chappy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Magic  
  
Sakura took one of Syaoran's hands in her own and raised her other. In her outstretched hand, the Clow book appeared. She placed the book on the bed and drew out the cards. She threw them into the air and the circled her in like a cyclone. She examined each card. 'None would work,' she thought, 'she would have to use her healing.' She placed the cards back in the book and it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. She relentlessly let go of his hand and moved to the hearth.  
  
A moan from the bed reminded her of why she was there. Kneeling before the flames of the fire, she whispered the words her village healer had taught her to call upon the Greater Powers- the gods. Slowly, very slowly, because she had never used her magic in this way, the flames turned pink. She reached both hands into the flames.  
  
Sakura's essence, the stuff that made her Sakura, streamed out through her palms. She was dissolved into the fire; she was the fire. Then she uttered the spell Shenavi told her to use only when nothing else was left.  
  
"Bright Goddess, Great Mother, show me the way. Open the gates to me. Guide me, Mother of mountains and mares-"  
  
The fire roared up with a sound like thunderclap. Sakura's body jerked, but she couldn't move away from the hearth. The fire filled her eyes. She saw countless gates and doors opening in front of her. Now raw energy rammed through Sakura's arms, into her body. She chocked back a gasp as her flesh turned into a bright pink fire contained only by her skin. She glowed; she shimmered; she burned with raw magic. It hurt. Every part of her screamed for cold and dark to put out the fire. She couldn't hold it. She would burst like a rotten fruit.  
  
A voice spoke, and Sakura screamed. That voice was not meant to ever be heard by human ears. "Call him back," it chimed, "I'm here. Call him back. You are the only one who can save him."  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks. The voice and the fire was killing her.   
  
Something inside of her rebelled, her heart. She clenched her fists and fought the pain. She ground her teeth her teeth together, 'she would save him, to save the world.' Her body had never given the orders before-she could not let it start now. 'Am I a silly child?' She thought angrily, 'or am I a warrior going to save the world!'   
  
She fought back, shoving the pain away until she had it under control.   
  
Sakura walked to the bed. The color had dimmed, but Sakura continued to shine with the pink fire. Sakura stood looking down at Syaoran. He seemed so far away, so far from her. "He has traveled a long way," the terrible voice said. "Take his hands, call him back."  
  
The small part of Sakura that realized that the voice was her mother. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
She took Syaoran's hands carefully. Her mind reached into his unseeing eyes.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura called, "It is time to come home, Prince."  
  
Sakura fell into the amber depths of her friend's eyes. She was twisting in a black well. The alien place pulsed around her, enclosing around her like a living thing. Shrieks and cackling and the screams of doomed souls sounded all around her. She was on the edge of the living and the Underworld. She drifted between Life and Death.  
  
"Syaoran," she called steadily, feeling the power in her shoving the black back. "Syaoran," she called again. At last she could see him. He was far below her, near the bottom of the well, near Death. A huge, dark shadow shaped like a hooded man came between them. Even in her strange state, Sakura was afraid. This must be the Dark God, the Master of all death.  
  
She couldn't, she wouldn't let him have him. "You can't have him, not yet. He's coming back with me because I need him, the world needs him."  
  
The shadowy hands reached out for her. Sakura stood still, her mind called upon the shield card. The silver shield formed in front of her. His shadowy hands pasted right through the shield and placed them around her neck. She shivered in both this world and in the real. The hands were so cold, even with her fire skin. After a second he removed his hand to revel a key in the shape of a bird's head. A voice, so dark and deep that it made Sakura tremble as he spoke, "He will go. You are strong, as strong as the Gods themselves," behind him a console of powerful looking people arose in a vision. He continued, "That is the Key of Clow. You will need it to use the Clow cards correctly." With that the black shadow was gone.  
  
Sakura reached out to Syaoran, their hands clasped. "Let's go home," she told her friend, "this place is not for us."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "I'm coming."  
  
Their gripped hands glowed white-hot, melting away all the shadows all around them. Their combined gifts burned away the walls of that unreal place. Soon they reached the end of the well.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered before he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Welcome," Sakura whispered back as the fire ebbed out of her body, her skin returned to normal. She quickly stood up and ran to the window and emptied her stomach of the little food she had had all day. Then she rinsed her mouth in the sink before heading to her room where she slept for two days.   
  
)(  
  
Syaoran slept for six days. After the event, both of them had received necklaces from the God. Sakura's the Key of Clow and Syaoran's a small orb that transformed into a magic sword. Kero was now training Sakura in how to use the key and the Clow cards.  
  
One day, about a month after the event, Sakura was called into a privet chamber of the Prince.  
  
She filled him in on the work he had missed during his rest. As they were studying they came across the prophecy.   
  
Syaoran read it out load:  
  
'After 6000 years of laying dormant, will rise again the evil who was locked away so long ago, the nemis of Clow Reed, who will destroy the world.  
  
The Key:  
  
But in this time of peril, two heroes will rise, male and female, dragon and lioness, sun and moon.  
  
The Moon:  
  
The male of the dragon, shall bare the mark of the dragon upon his left shoulder blade. Upon his head, rest a crown, for he is the leader of the clan.   
  
The Sun:  
  
The female of the lion, shall bare the mark the lioness upon her right breast, she hides behind the mask of a male, achieving the power to be an knight, to avenge the lost.  
  
Guardians:  
  
Dragon and Lioness are both trained by the Clow Reed's guardians, two shining stars created of hopes and dreams. Shall train the heroes in martial arts, sword, and magic.  
  
Planet:  
  
Earth, without the sun nor moon, would have neither night or day. Just as earth, the heroes need to work together, only then will they win. If they do not merge, the world is lost, but if they merge with a single common bond, the world can be saved. With their powers combined, they can heal, love, save.'  
  
"So we will never find her," Syaoran finally spoke, "Will the Sun and the Moon ever arrive? I mean, everyone knows I'm the Moon. No one can prove it, but who is the Sun. She must be at the Palace by now, I only hope that I will find her in time. There is less then three years before the evil will rise."  
  
Sakura bowed her head. she could not let him know yet, too much was at jeopardy.  
  
)(  
  
"What do you think Syaoran?" his mother questioned him.  
  
"About what?" he looked at her.  
  
She frowned, but repeated, "To have a ball on the full moon of June to celebrate your return to good health and your marriage to Meilin."  
  
Syaoran spit out his sip of drink he had been taking, "M-marriage to M-meilin?"  
  
"Yes," Yelen frowned, "or...or do you fancy another?"  
  
He stared at his mother with wide eyes, "-no, no other. But I do not with to get married yet mother, I am only 16. Please, lets just celebrate to my return to good health."  
  
Yelen still smiled, "Very well." With that, she dismissed him.   
  
)(  
  
Syaoran raced down the hall in search of Sakura. He found her in her room. She was giving her Mathematics book a evil look. He knocked on the doorframe and she looked up from her book. She smiled, stood, and bowed. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.  
  
Only then did he notice that she already had someone in her room. He looked first at the new person, then to Sakura with curious eyes.  
  
)(  
  
Past - One day ago:  
  
Try as she may, Sakura could not understand the Algebra homework. Just as she was about to throw it through the window in hopes that it landed in a puddle, a knock was heard. 'It must be Syaoran, he promised to come by later, to help her with her math. She leaped up and ran to open it.  
  
"Sakura, mother of goddess, you look like crap!" the female voice spoke as the woman pushed past Sakura to look inside the room.  
  
The girl was wearing a dark blue riding-coat and a white dress. Her hair was tied up into a scarf. Sakura had barely seen the girl's face.  
  
"Sakura, I think you have the wrong room, that isn't my maids name," Sakura questioned.  
  
"Still so naïve even after all of this time," she twisted to look at Sakura, the girl's bright amethyst eyes glistening in her face.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Yes silly," Tomoyo laughed, "and what have you done with yourself?" Sakura cast her a odd glance. "You have come to the Palace and forgotten to give your sister a hug. Sakura smiled and embraced Tomoyo.  
  
)(  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura introduced, "this is my sister, Tomoyo. Sis, this is Prince Li."  
  
He nodded, taking both of Tomoyo's hands in his. He kissed both of her cheeks and then each hand. (this is a friendly greeting giving from on male peer to a female peer kinda kool eh'. I made it up all by my self) He turned to Sakura, "she's a looker." Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
Syaoran turned and took his leave. "Let you two catch up."  
  
)(  
  
They talked long into the night. Tomoyo soon fell asleep on Sakura's bed. Sakura then grabbed her sword and left the room. Soon the foot steps faded into the distance.   
  
Tomoyo opened one eye before leaping to her feet. She fallowed Sakura's to the training field in the rose garden.  
  
Tomoyo hid behind a tree watching the practice going on before her. She stood in awe as she watched Sakura move with such grace and power. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, 'Our savior.'   
  
)(  
  
Sakura took a seconds break after completing the technique that Kero had just told her to perform.   
  
"So why is it," Sakura began. "What," Keroberos growled. Sakura had missed one step in the move that the was trying to get her to master.  
  
"If I am the daughter of the lioness, why is it that I am trained by a lion?" The armored beast gave Sakura an odd look before cracking up in a fit of laughter. The sound echoed in the courtyard carrying the sound farther.  
  
)(  
  
Syaoran stopped training as soon as the angelic laughter filled the air. He sheathed his sword and began to run in the direction the music was coming from.   
  
He was stopped by Yue. His wings were spread to their full extent, blocking his way past.  
  
"No Moon," Yue spoke, "She is not ready to meet you yet."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, "The Sun!"  
  
Will try and update soon. Love you all! Till next time!  
  
TheMysticWarrior 


	6. Spinning

Sorry for taking so long! But I'm back, and I stayed up the last two nights till one in the morning typing this next chapter. So I hope you like it. I've very happy I have 49 reviews! I also tried to post this last night, but the sever was down.  
  
Thanks to: lil-star69er, kisslilsodaangelfeli01(twice), MaginightNacy, Newfie Child, Black Wolf Chic 2, Animekid9, and Sheryl.  
  
Smart4life55: Syaoran meets the real Sakura in the next chapter I think.  
  
ladyhime: Next chapter I think I'll make them meet with Sakura as Sakura.  
  
Crystalstarlight (twice): Yes I have read and own all on the Alanna series and all of the rest of the Tamora Pierce's books. You can find them at any book store.  
  
Sieg1308 (twice): Yes I did use Tamora Pierce's Lioness Quartet (everyone asks this, I guess no one reads the disclaimer ;)  
  
Rosie: Thanks for coming back! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
"……" talking  
  
'……' thinking  
  
)( time changing  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS. Want to, but never will. I don't own Tamora Pierce's books either, wish. I just use them because I can't create my own people! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Spinning  
  
The Palace, evening before Syaoran meets Tomoyo:   
  
Tomoyo was in her nightgown and hopped onto Sakura's bed. "Lets talk." Sakura sat down next to her foster sister. Just as Tomoyo was about to speak, a knock sounded.  
  
Sakura rushed up to tell the person to go away when it opened.  
  
"Kami," the male voice spoke, don't make me use my magic to unlock your door. I've seen your room dirty enough times…..."  
  
As soon as his gaze rested over her shoulder, his eyes widened and he looked back to Sakura, "company?"  
  
Tomoyo's face was like a tomato's juice before she jumped off the bed and leapt into the changing room.   
  
Sakura watched Tomoyo flee, then turned to Eriol, (haha got ya all! You thought it was Syaoran, at least I did!) his blue eyes wide and a slight blush on his cheeks. She gripped his arm and pulled him in.   
  
""She is my sister," Sakura whispered harshly. Eriol shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
"Is it really you Kaylie?"  
  
"Kaylie?" Sakura asked, "no, her name is Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol turned and closed the door fully. He then placed a spell around the edges of it. "It is a spell to keep anyone from hearing us," he explained.  
  
"Why would we need for no one to hear us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think you know, Sun."  
  
Sakura backed away, "Su-Sun?"  
  
"Kami, I'm not sure what else to call you. You probably don't know this but in my past life I was Clow Reed. I created the Clow Cards that are now Star Cards. Kaylie, was Tomoyo in her past life. She was my wife. She was always very concerned about the person who would save us in the future, the reincarnation of our youngest daughter Hotaru. She vowed she would never allow her to be in pain"  
  
Sakura's lip trebled, "Don't tell him." (Syaoran is him)   
  
"I won't," Eriol agreed.  
  
)(  
  
Day after Syaoran meets Tomoyo and hears the laugh of the Sun:  
  
Syaoran searched the entire Palace, 'It has to be Kami's sister Tomoyo. This is the first time there has been any sign of the Sun until Tomoyo showed up.'  
  
Turning the corner he ran face first into someone. "Syaoran," Eriol said as he rubbed his head, "What is your hurry?  
  
"I need to find Tomoyo-san. Now." the prince replied as he got to his feet.   
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, "Why?"  
  
"I think she is the Sun. Only after she arrived did there begin to be any signs of the Sun."  
  
Eriol shook his head no, "She isn't the Sun. In Tomoyo's past life she was an apprentice and wife to Clow Reed. I was Clow Reed so I would know best."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, "then who is the Sun?"  
  
)(  
  
Night after Eriol walks in:  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo spoke within the confidents of the room, "I tried to tell you this yesterday….." Her face flushed, "but we were interrupted."   
  
Sakura just nodded. "Well," Tomoyo began, "there is this sorcerer at the convent. His name is Yukito." (FYI: In this story Yue and Yukito are two different people!)  
  
At that name Sakura perked up and listened. 'Why does that name feel like it means something to me?' Sakura thought.  
  
Tomoyo continued, "He is one of the more advanced students and is always trying spells that are above his class level. Like his most recent one was raising the dead. The spell lets you raise three people. You don't get to choose, but one is from the past meaning 100 years dead. One is from the present, within the last 10 years. And future, will die from the fever caused by the spell. It took me awhile, but I found out who."  
  
Sakura leaned in. "A boy named Yamazaki Takashi, Future. A woman named Clow Makoto." She paused and took Sakura's hand in hers. "The present is……Your brother, Kinomoto Touya."  
  
Sakura looked down as tears of both anger and joy filled her eyes. Her bother was alive, but so was her enemy's lover that would make him stronger. Her brother was alive! She didn't care about Makoto right now, her brother was alive!  
  
)(  
  
Training in the rose garden:  
  
"Sakura don't let your emotions control the sword," Kero growled, "Magic is controlled by emotions."  
  
After a few more minutes Kero ordered her to pause. "Sun, you can't let you feelings get the better of you. Tell me what is the matter."  
  
"I had better tell you now so you can tell Yue. Clow Makoto has been risen from the dead and has now for since the fever. It was the cause of the fever because a student tried a spell too advanced for him."  
  
Kero's face grew solemn, "Sakura your training is finished for tonight. Go to bed."  
  
)(  
  
Tomoyo had come for the ball in June. The day was looming ever closer.  
  
Tomoyo kept on insisting that they go out to market both as girls and get materials for their outfits.  
  
Sakura was still and emotional whirlpool. One day overjoyed for her brother, another sad and angry for Makoto. She was mad at this Yukito guy for bring Makoto back to life but would forgive him every time in her head for her brother. How she longed to see him. She wouldn't let these mood swings stop her life altogether. Besides, she was training to become strong enough to kill this woman and her husband.  
  
She dressed in one of Tomoyo's dark blue dress and a black cloak.  
  
As they roamed the street-market looking for things for Tomoyo to buy for the ball they began to chat.  
  
Looking at some indigo fabric, when Tomoyo began to ask questions, "So how do you feel about the Prince Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was looking at some pink silk asked back without looking up," he has a good fighting form. He can beat any other fighter at the Palace. I think he would still better me though."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head at her friend. "Not fighting wise!"  
  
Sakura now looked up, "Then how did you mean it?"  
  
"Like as a guy in general."  
  
Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion but answered anyway, "He is strong and smart. He is really athletic and really nice once you get to break his cold shell." She smiled.  
  
Tomoyo took note of the smile.  
  
)(  
  
As the full moon rose in the East, the entertainment had already begun. Sakura left the room in the clothes Tomoyo had created for her. The Silver fabric formed a knee length shirt with long flared sleeves. A black vest matched the black pants.  
  
She met Tomoyo outside the guest suite. Tomoyo was dressed in a shimmering indigo gown made of fine silk, with a low neckline edged in the lace. The skirt parted in front to reveal a petticoat with three lace flounces, and in the back, the skirt was tied up with a large bow that flowed into the graceful sweep of her legs. Her hair was decorated with a little tiara and was clipped up in a fancy style, with earrings and necklace to match.   
  
The friends linked arms and made their way to the ball room. Their names were called and they began their accent to the floor.  
  
Eriol strolled up to Tomoyo, "May I have this dance?" She looked to Sakura as if silently asking permission. (He is her friend and Tomoyo doesn't want to leave Sakura alone) Sakura nodded and they moved toward the dance floor.   
  
"You look beautiful," Eriol murmured as they waltz through the dance floor. Tomoyo flushed hard and lowered her gaze.   
  
Sakura was prompted by many girls that they wanted to dance with her. Sakura refused to all. Finally Syaoran came over to her with a girl clinging to his arm. The girl had ebony hair and red eyes that showed brilliantly in the room's light.  
  
"Dance with someone," he suggested as he tried to pry the girl off his arm, "You'll have more fun."  
  
Sakura nodded looking at the girl before looking back to the Prince raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My cous…." he began but was cut off by the girl.  
  
"Fiancé," she said, "My name is Li Meling."  
  
Sakura felt as she had just been kicked in the stomach by a horse. A lump formed in her throat. Her knees went weak and her head spun. 'How could the word 'Fianc' make her feel like she was dying?' Syaoran first asked if she was okay after seeing her go pale, but walked back to his parents after she said multiple times 'he' was fine.  
  
She wouldn't dance. This feeling was to weird, she hated it. She left quickly through the kitchen that was bustling with cooks that were to busy to notice her. She ran. She ran to the rose garden. As she got nearer she saw Kero was there, just as she knew he would. She climbed onto his back right in front of his joint were the wing met flesh. Around his neck already was a small leather bag that she opened. Inside was a set of workout ware.  
  
She told him to go and he began to run and soon the Palace turned into forest. They kept running until dawn brimmed on the horizon. They now stood on a ledge on a mountain setting. In the valley below was the ruins of a large fortress.  
  
"Home," Sakura whispered. These ruins are all that is left of the Kinomotos. No tears found their way to her eyes. Louder she said "Keroberos, I have a week. Let's train hard."   
  
Kero hung his head. His mistress was in such a mess of emotions that she needed to work it out of her. Or at least she thought she needed to, so he would do anything she wishes.  
  
He gave a gentle shake to signal Sakura to dismount which she quickly did.  
  
Sakura's focus had never been this complete. Kero was a little taken aback.   
  
He started her on a new technique. This style was more flowery, graceful. The art of ancient women. It was called 'Silver Sun'.  
  
The fist move was the 'Petal'. Taking the sword in both hands start by pointing it at your opponent. Then you cross your right foot over the left and spinning around in a full circle. As you spin you pull the sword to your chest and point it at you feet. After you begin to move as if you shove it in the ground, but just before you hit the floor bring it out pointing at the enemy again until at hip level. Now you are in the beginning fighting stance.  
  
After Sakura tried doing it slow several times, she tried it faster. She tripped several times, but she never got angry or yelled. She go right back up and began again.  
  
)(  
  
Syaoran continued to search for the Sun, unsuccessfully. (no Duh) No one also knew where Kami had gone.  
  
He frowned as he roamed he halls after hours. He held a candle in his hand. The light strong and still.  
  
But then the candlelight flickered and a flash of silver glistened in the shadows before the prince. "Show yourself," he ordered.  
  
In a flash the light of the candle stick moved. It floated before him even as he still held the holder. "Fallow me, " the voice spoke as it began to walk from the Prince.  
  
For some reason this person felt as if it meant no threat, he fallowed.  
  
)(  
  
She lead him back into his room. 'Quick' she thought, 'Kami or Sakura?'. She nearly hit her on head for her stupidity, 'of course Kami! Why would you want him to see you as a girl?'  
  
They turned the corner and entered his room. She blew out the candle on the tip of her sword. This left them in total darkness. She then took the cleaning cloth that was on the table and wiped the wax off of the sword. Sakura sheathed her sword and closed her eyes.  
  
All of the candles in the room lit. She kept her eyes closed.  
  
"KAMI!" she flinched.   
  
So Sakura finally is feeling something for Syaoran but doesn't know what the heck it is! Syaoran is still obsessed with the Sun. I wonder how he will react to finding out that Sakura is the Sun. Happy, or betrayed and lied to? Find out! TheMysticWarrior! 


	7. Courage in the Face of Adversity

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS. Want to, but never will. I don't own Tamora Pierce's books either, wish. **

**I used a lot of Tamora's stuff in this chapter. I have a major writer's block on this section. I know what will happen down the road but I have no clue how to get there. So enjoy! I finally updated. Took me like five months. _Sorry! _Hope I will do better and have the next chapter up by New Years.**

"……" talking

'……' thinking

)( time changing

_**Since no one really got the last two 'scenes', I kind of re-wrote them. I hope they make more sense now. Loves.**_

Unable to sleep, Syaoran roamed the halls aimlessly. He held a candle in his hand, the light shinning strong and still.

But then the candlelight flickered and a flash of silver glistened in the shadows before the prince. "Show yourself," he ordered.

In a flash, the light of the candle stick moved. Though he held the stand, the flame and part of the wax was gone. It floated before him as a friendly voice whispered, "follow me," as it began to walk from the Prince.

For some reason the prince felt as if this person had a string tied round his wrist. As if being pulled by that invisible string, he followed.

Sakura was leading him back into his room. Rounding the corner, they entered his room. She blew out the candle on the tip of her sword, leaving them in total darkness. She then took the cleaning cloth that was on the table and wiped the wax off of the sword. Sakura sheathed her sword and closed her eyes. She focused all of her power on the candles in the room.

All at once the candles in the room lit simultaneously. She kept her eyes closed knowing that a harsh comment for Syaoran would follow.

"KAMI!" she flinched.

Chapter 7

Courage in the Face of Adversity

"And never disobey me! This is an order to all!" A pale white hand shot forward from the dark and a power ball of fire raced from the hand to the two kneeling servants. The flames quickly engulfed the people and decinagrated into tiny piles of ash. A sinister laugh filled the air.

The moon moved from behind a cloud and reveled the woman in the darkness. Cracking her knuckles Makoto said to the piles of ash on her floor, "it is so wonderful to have power again."

A man stepped out into the moonlight drizzling through the high window to form Feimie. His multicolored eyes glimmered as her looked at his lover. Her silver-white hair showered around her slim shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes shown anger as she gazed into the reflective glass. It showed Sakura and Syaoran talking in his room. She whispered to the man by her shoulder, "will it be soon? When can I go 'visit' my great niece and have my 'fun' with them?"

"Soon," Feimie replied before kissing her neck softly.

"Kami!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura flinched at hearing her alias name spoken so load.

"Shhh….." she whispered harshly at him, "you'll wake someone." Syaoran quickly closed his door and turned to Sakura who now sat on the corner of his bed. 'He looks different,' Syaoran thought to himself.

"Where have you been Kami? Why are you out so late and you've been gone a week! You know the Duke will be pissed," Syaoran quickly said.

Sakura stood and began to pace the length of the room. She noted the large king sized bed made of oak. The bedspread and curtains both of the same deep green color.

The prince took the space Sakura has recently occupied on his bed and waited for some answers. "I went home," she began, "not the Daidouji's, but my real home. I visited my parents and told them about everything going on in my life lately. I just got back about twenty minutes ago. I the Duke is going to be mad at me. He'll probably put me on evening serving duty for a couple of months and no town privileges either. But that's okay."

Sakura then pulled her black hood up over her head hiding her face before going to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow prince." With that she went silently out of the door.

The auburn-haired rider looked at the black sky and swore. The storm would be on her soon, and she was hours from shelter. No matter what she did, she was going to have to spend the night out of doors.

"I hate getting wet," Sakura Kinomoto told her mare. "I don't like being cold either, and well probably be both."

The horse whickered in reply, flicking her tail. Sakura sighed and patted Roxanne's neck. She also didn't like exposing her faithful mare to such conditions.

They were on the last leg of an errand for Duke Yakemazi. A forest lay before them; beyond it was the Great Road South and half a day's ride to the capital city and home to the palace. Sakura shook her head. They could probably find shelter somewhere under the tree's, if luck was with them.

Clucking to Roxanne, she picked up the pace. In the distance thunder rolled, and a few drops of rain blew into her face. Sakura shivered and swore again. Checking to make sure the scroll she carried was safe in its waterproof wrapping and trucked between her tunic and shirt, Sakura shrugged into a hooded clock. The Duke would be very upset if the document she had been sent to fetch got wet!

Roxanne carried her under the trees, where Sakura peered through the growing darkness. If they rode too much longer, it would be imposable to find dry firewood even in this thick. The rain was falling now in fat drops. It would be nice if she could find an abandoned hut, or even an occupied one, but she knew better then to expect that.

Something moved within the forest. The red mare pranced nervously until her mistress got her under control once more. For a moment Sakura sat and shook, huddled into her cloak. Ghosts or something else really creepy was there.

A hill roses sharply to the right of the road. Crowning it was an old willow tree thick with branches. It would take hours for the rain to soak through unto the ground under the tree, if it would at all. There was more then enough room for Sakura and Roxanne.

Within moments she had Roxanne unsaddled and covered with a blanket. The mare fed on grass under the tree as Sakura gathered dry sticks, branches, and leaves. With some struggle and much swearing, she got a fire going. When it burned well, she gathered large branches that were a little wet, putting hem beside the fire to dry.

Settling down Sakura took food from her saddlebags. She suddenly sneezed twice and quickly looked up. Scanning the clearing beyond the screen of the willow branches. Whenever supernatural things (not related to Clow) were about to happen, her nosed itched; she didn't know why. Pulling her hood down, Sakura loosened the blade at her side.

Roxanne whickered, backing against the willow. "Something wrong, girl?" Sakura asked. She sneezed again and rubbed her nose.

A sound came from the trees behind her. She turned, unsheathing her sword the rest of the way in the same movement. Fear started to kick in, ghosts. What the hell was a sword going to do against a ghost, or maybe a whole hoard of ghosts.

The sound was repeated, and Sakura started to shake. There-left, closer to the trees beside the willow. She frowned, but curiosity got he better of her. The yip of a fox sounded. Sakura ran toward it. In its mouth it held a large golden hawk.

Sakura yelled without thinking for the fox to drop the bird. And to her surprise, it did. The fox stood there looking expectant.

"Thank you," she said. The fox grinned at her and vanished into the darkness. Sakura quickly ran to the hawk's aid. The bird seemed to be in no way hurt, only a few missing feathers and being ruffled up.

The bird didn't try to peck her or tear at her with its talons. Sakura placed the hawk on her saddle bag next to the fire. She settled back against the willow's broad trunk. 'It will be nice to have a pet to talk to, she thought sleepily.

Then the sneezes hit her, five at once. Sakura was blinded momentarily. Swearing, Sakura wiped her watering eyes. When her vision returned, a tall hooded stranger was standing beside her fire!

Sakura jumped to her feet, her sword unsheathed and ready, spilling the hawk onto the ground.

May I be of service?" Sakura gasped. The hawk rubbed its head on her boot wanting to be held again.

"I saw your fire through the trees." the comer's voice was husky and soft, like the wind through the treetops, and yet somehow Sakura was reminded of a pack of hounds belling on the hunt. "Would you permit me to warm myself?"

Sakura hesitated, then nodded. The stranger threw back the concealing hood, revealing a woman Sakura hadn't seen in years. She was one of the tallest woman had ever seen. Her skin was perfectly white, setting of bright blue eyes and full pink lips. Her hair was unbound, falling loosely below her shoulders in dark purple/blue snaky locks. Sakura gulped. The woman's face was even more perfect then she remembered. The woman settled before the with boneless grace. She watched Sakura as she sat down clumsily again, her blue eyes shinning.

"It is odd to see a youngling alone in this place," she said at last. Her mouth curved in a tiny smile. "There are strange tales about this forest, and what moves within it."

The hawk waddled back into Sakura's lap. Sakura stroked it nervously, never taking her eyes away from her visitor.

"I was caught by the storm," she answered carefully. "This was the first shelter I found."

The woman looked her over carefully, still smiling that hooded smile. Within two years the supreme evil will rise, will you be ready for the fight? It isn't that far away,"

Sakura opened and closed her mouth several times before biting her lips together. "It has been a will mom. I pray to you often, but do the gods even hear our little prays. You must have no time to look after your children much since you became the Great Mother Goddess. How's dad?"

"Fine," Nideshiko hastily spoke, "I have only a little time. You must thing of the fears in your life."

"I am not afraid," Sakura snapped. Emerald eyes caught the blue ones of her mother and held hers, until she swallowed and looked away. "All right-I'm afraid. But, I have asked nothing of the gods, so why must I be the Chosen?

But it won't do me any good to fight you, will it? I mean, you're going to talk to me, and I can't prevent you so I may as well accept it."

"Indeed, you ask very little, you prefer to do all you can by yourself." Sakura's Mother nodded. "You have learned that there is a world outside the Great City. You can ride; you can use a bow; you can fight with knife and sword and spear. You can read a map. You can write and speak in two tongues not your own; you can heal one who is sick. I think you must answer your own question-is it worth what you have done?"

Sakura shrugged. "It is now. It won't be if I fail."

The Goddess spoke softly, "But you aren't alone in this fight. The Prince is your counterpart. You need his help in this battle." Emerald eyes caught the blue ones of her mother and held them, until Sakura swallowed and looked away.

Sakura nearly whispered, "I am afraid to reveal my identity to him. What if he hates me for lying to him these last years? Sometimes I wake up in the dark sweating, and I'm going to scream, except I don't. In those dreams I am all alone in the world again and Syaoran and everyone else has died."

Nideshiko smiled sadly. "The events for you in the next two years will decide the fate of the world and you have no mother nor father to advise you. I now give what little advice I can. Sweetie, to win the battle against Feimie you have three fears that you have to accepted." When Sakura said nothing, she went one. "You have your fear of ghosts. I know your brother is to blame, but this fear you must defeat. It will be your greatest weakness in the upcoming battle."

Sakura looked into the fire. Seeing that it was burning low, she busied herself with putting more wood on the flames. In her mind thousands of ghost came at her and there was nothing she could do.

"Sakura," her mother called, "When you have those dream in which you want to scream out but restrain yourself, who would come to see if you were all right?"

Sakura settled back down at the fireside, "Mismi, then she would send for the Prince."

"A dream is only a dream," the Goddess murmured as Sakura looked skeptical. She added softly, "Would it be so bad if Syaoran did come to offer you comfort?"

Sakura blushed. "Of course it would. He - well, I get these odd feelings around him now and I feel jealous of the girls he is with. And him visiting when I'm not in all of my attire, he would know immediately that I was a fake."

The Goddess told her, "You fear love. You fear the love of Syaoran. Yet what is there for you to fear? Warmth? Trust? A man's touch?"

"I don't want a man's touch!" Sakura shouted. Horrified, she put out her hands in a gesture of apology. "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. I just want the mission to be over with and avenge your death. I don't want to fall in love, especially not with Syaoran. He'll ask me to give him parts of me. I want to keep me for myself. I don't want to give me away. What is my third fear?"

"Your fear of Death. You have met the Dark Lord, but you fear him taking you and anyone you know and love. People lose people they love all the time. But most don't lose them like you did. But if Feimie wins the battle, all the children in the world will die along with their loved ones."

The Goddess bowed her head in sadness. "To deal with your fear of the spirits of the after life, visit the forest of Ever Life. There you will meet many ghost and even help a few pass on. Your fear of love, well, who knows what may happen to change your mind?"

"Nothing will change my mind," Sakura said firmly.

"My last hint to overcome the last fear is to save as many lives as you possibly can."

The Goddess reached into the bed of fire and drew out a single red hot coal. "My time with you comes to an end daughter. Take this from my hand."

Sakura swallowed hard. This was asking a bit much, for both a mother and a goddess. She looked up into her mother's eyes with her own. Slowly, trembling, she reached out and took the coal.

It was cold! Startled, she nearly dropped it. Looking at it, she saw that the ember seemed to burn within a crystal shell. There was even a tiny loop in the crystal, just big enough to permit a chain to pass through. The ember flickered in its shell, its hot red glare fading to a soft glow.

The Goddess rose. "The ghost are just lost spirits, death is just a part of life. But you. My daughter - learn to love. You have been given a hard road to walk. Love will ease it. Much depends on you, Sakura Kinomoto. Do not fail us!"

Remembering her manners, Sakura jumped up to her feet. "I won't fail you." She promised, her hand closing tight around the ember. "Or at least I will try not to."

"A Goddess can ask no more, nor a mother." Nideshiko looked down at the hawk by Sakura's feet, "Guard her well, winged one."

The hawk screeched a reply as Sakura glance at her new pet. Was there more to her new bird then she had thought?

The goddess held out her hand. "Wear my token, and be brave. Fare well, my daughter."

Sakura kissed the immortal's hand, feeling weird energy jolt through her body. She stepped away, shaking her head to clear it. "Fare well Mother."

The Goddess walked over to Roxanne, caressing the mare for a moment and talking to her in a soft voice. She raised her hand to Sakura a last time, and she was gone. Suddenly Sakura could barely keep her eyes open. It was a struggle to lay out her bedroll and to bank the fire, but she forced herself to perform the chores. Thinking about the strange conversation she just had would have to wait. When she tumbled into her bedroll at last, the hawk on a low tree branch beside her. "Stay put my friend," She whispered before she went to sleep.

It was a relief to get back to the palace the next day, back to familiar places and familiar friends. She was feeding her new hawk as it sat on the tree just outside her window. There was a quick knock on her door before it burst open revealing the prince. Syaoran's hair look devilish as it was cast about in many directions. It contained leaves and twigs as if he had been crawling through the hedges.

"Kami," he quickly whispered, "I found this dove in the forest when I was out practicing. A fox had it in his mouth and I told it to drop it without thinking what I was saying. But the fox did drop it, right at my feet. Then it just ran way. I tried to case after it, but it got away under the hedge. "

'Well, that explains the hair." Sakura thought.

"So," the prince continued, " I went back to the dove, that hadn't moved, and brought it back to you. I know you have a way with animals."

Sakura took the small dove into her hands. The dove was pure white with no sign of blood anywhere. As far as she could tell, it was unhurt. Quickly checking it with her Gift, her hypnosis proved true, the bird was unhurt.

The hawk let out a quiet cry as if it felt left out of the conversation. Syaoran looked out it oddly. "When did you find him," her questioned.

Sakura quickly looked up from the dove to the hawk. "Oh him. Yesterday on my way home."

Suddenly the dove flew from her hands to the branch which the hawk sat on. They exchanged a few whispered cries. Syaoran when to leap to save the dove thinking that the hawk was going to kill it. Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

He glared at her, "It is going to kill her."

"No it isn't. Look at them. Does it look like the hawk would 'talk' to it before killing it. No. I think there is more to these birds then we think."

Syaoran relaxed seeming to thing that this was a reasonable explanation. "We need to get Duke Mizuku and see if he can find out about them." Taking the bird they had found in their hand, they headed to Duke Mizuku office.

The duke had finished examining the birds. They stood on a desk in the center of his office. The room had several windows and many mirrors. Magical contraptions lay everywhere. He turned to Syaoran and Sakura speaking as if he had lost at a game. "These birds hold the spirits of people. They were found by you for a reason because you two are the ones who can free them. You also said that it was a fox that was carrying them. Correct. Well, the fox is 'The Keeper of Spirits.' He gave them to you because you hold enough of the gift to free them from their present forms. When I leave this room I need you two to concentrate on the soul of the bird you discovered. The rest should happen without my guidance. He quickly left the room closing the door behind him.

Sakura looked at Syaoran. He looked at her sending a tingle down her spine. Sakura quickly pulled her glaze from Syaoran to the hawk. His green eyes stared back at her with hope.

Closing her eyes, she emptied her mind, letting her breath slow until she couldn't hear it. Next to her Syaoran did the same. She concentrated on the finding the soul of the hawk.

There! A strange ball of green floated not far from her. The ball was small and hard to see as it kept changing shape. She focused on the ball and tried to pull it free of and invisible barrier. Something snapped in front of her, breaking her concentration. She opened her eyes.

The hawk was gone. Before her a man sat on the desk beside the dove. Syaoran opened is eyes, but they seemed unable to focus. "Kami, I can't change her. Help me."

She hesitated before taking his hand. Fire shot up her arm making it twitch. She wasn't sure if it was his magic or just her. Closing her eyes she let her power flow into Syaoran. He had no resistance and her flowed freely, mingling her pink aura with his green. A purple ball floated next to next to the green one. Pushing their powers to break the invisible cage that held the purple soul it shattered and a white light filled the room. Syaoran pulled Sakura into his chest keeping her eyes from the sight. She breathed in his sent. The forest, sweat, and ginger. Her body quivered. The light faded and Sakura blinked out the spots in her vision. Before her sat the man and woman. They wore white robes and wings were resting behind them.

"Angels," Syaoran whispered next to her, still holding her hand.

The angels spoke in a voice that sounded far away, "We are sent to protect you. Those who are strong and able." They held out their hands to Syaoran and Sakura. In them lay a necklace. They were intricate crosses made of silver. Sakura reached into the hands and scooped up the necklace and placed it around her neck. Syaoran did the same.

The woman angel spoke first, "I am Alexandra." She went hazy and then was sucked into the cross on Syaoran's neck. The male angel said, "Call on us when you need our guidance. I am Shane." Then he went hazy and went into Sakura necklace.


	8. Duel

_Look at my page under news for summaries. Are stories I am thinking of starting. E-mail me your choice(s)! I don't own CCS or any ideas used from Tamora Pierce's Lioness Quartet!_

_)( Is time change!  
'…..' thoughts_

Chapter 7 Duel

A four year old Syaoran walked the bank of a large river. Gently kicking the loose stones into the rushing water. A scream that pierced the air caused Syaoran to advert his attention from his bored pastime. Gazing upstream, he noticed a little girl had fallen into the rushing river. Without thinking, Syaoran dove into the fridge water. He swam against the current and reached the small child. He tried to swim to the shore, but the racing currents disabled all chances.  
The girl he held looked only a year or two younger then he was. She had soft brown hair that was darkened by the water and piercing jade eyes. Syaoran began to shiver from the cold that now seemed to seep into his bones. The little girl seemed to have lost conciseness. A gentle green glow began surround them as Syaoran tried to use what little magic he had to lift them. But his attempt failed, and he tried again. This time a pink glow joined his own power and they began to emerge from river.  
Syaoran had no clue of the pink powers origin, but he was grateful for the assistance. Soon the children sat on the bank of the river. The girl still laid without conciseness, her head in Syaoran's lap. A name was being called for in the distance, "…ura, Sakura! " Stirring as if the named called was hers, she raised her hand and searched for his. Finding it she gripped it tightly as if thanking him. That woman that had been calling the name appeared next to the young prince and began to cry. The woman's unbound purplish blue locks cascaded around her skin was perfectly white face. Her tears seemed to ascent the bright blue of her eyes.  
Extracting the girl from Syaoran she nodded her thanks to him in a majestic manner. Leaning next to the girl's ear she whispered, "Sakura, Sakura, it is time to awake." Moving her gaze to young prince she voiced her thanks verbally, "I thank you, son of dragon. My name is Lady Nideshiko and this is my daughter Sakura" Nideshiko bowed quickly and wrapped Sakura in her cloak. The child Sakura, was the mother. Syaoran spoke before the pair left, "Someday, I'm going to marry her." The mother smiled as she looked back at the prince, "I know."

The dream faded to a white as the Prince awoke. Sweat covered his bare chest. Meditating he calmed his nerves, but he was unable to return to sleep.  
He hoped from his bed and headed to the royal library. Here Syaoran searched for books containing text on royal families. After scanning over half a dozen books he found what he had been looking for, the family Kinomoto.  
Its origins traced back to the dawn of Feimie. Below the tree of heritage, was a portrait of the last four last members of the family. Under it the caption read, All killed several years ago due to treason. Looking a picture again, his eyes augmented. The daughter was the child from his memory-dream. Looking harder at it, he imagined her older. His imagination produced an image of the girl he had run into on the streets when her brother had been hung. Syaoran gentle toughed the face of the five year old Sakura. Closing the book, he returned to his room.

The phase of the moon had completed its cycle six times since the Prince's birthday ball. Now a dance was being held for the darkness day of the year. Since the last dance, the chosen ones have completed their individual training.  
Sakura lay in bed and looked at the moonless sky. She had awaken from the deep sleep and was waiting for the haziness of slumber to disappear. After a minute had passed and the grogginess hadn't passed she know something was wrong. She could barely make out the dresser that wasn't even five feet from the foot of the bed.  
Sakura could hear Mismi moving around her bedside, catching on a couple words of her mumble, "fever, fever." Sakura called for Mismi, her vision still unclear. "Do I have a fever?" Even without her sight, she could feel Mismi frown.  
"It is called a Magic Fever , me lady. It is basically the opposite of The Fever . There all of the person's magic is being drained from their body. But in a Magic Fever a person is being with raw power. Most people don't survive it. Sakura, be careful. Gods are very difficult. Don't be an ass and piss them off when you see them." Sakura wanted to respond with a question, but suddenly the haziness changed into a blinding white light. As the light clear enough for her to see again, she stood within a circle of people.  
One looked identical to herself, and glancing at others, most looked like people she knew. "Sakura," a man that look similar to Eriol spoke ending her pan of her surroundings, "**_I am Clow Reed_**." He pointed to her look alike and began to introduce them. "_**Hotaru**_." To Hotaru's right was a man who appeared to be her late brother, Touya. "_**Asakura**_." Next to him was a girl who looked like a girl Sakura had met at the ball named Sasaki Rika. "_**Baelia**_." On her right was the reincarnation of Yakemazi. "**_Yolen_**." To his right - "_**as you already know - Keroberos, Yue**_." Next to Yue was a woman like Tomoyo then Clow Reed. "**_My wife Kaylie_**." Standing in-between Clow Reed and Hotaru was a man like Syaoran. "_**And last, Lance**_."

"_**We have brought you into this state to inform you that you must reveal your true identity to Syaoran soon. If not, the prophecy will not fulfill and the world will fall into disaster because you cant complete your one simple task**_." Clow Reed seemed annoyed that Sakura had yet to complete her latest duty.  
Sakura felt anger rise in her chest, "I get it. First my mother and now you. I get the GOD damn point! But you don't have to train for being a savior and get everything done for school either. Then you want me to tell my friend that I have been lying to him for years and that he now has to forgive me and fall in love with me!" Clow Reed's look of calm manner faded quickly. A frown took a place on his etched face. "_**Tell him soon or he will die. At the ball you will go as Sakura. Tomoyo has been sent to help. I have insured that our Prince will recognize you.**_"

"You can't order me arou…" Sakura retorted, but was interrupted. " _**I can and I damn well will. I have done everything in my power to help you. And I ask you to do one small thing as to go to the ball as Sakura and you Rebel**_."

"One small thing!" Sakura state with just as willful as the god who stood ordering her around. "I have never asked for any of this. I was CHOSEN! I didn't get a say in it. You want me to save the world that you condemned, but I can't put in my two cents!" Clow Reed looked as if the words Sakura had just spoken had opened a new door in his head. He lowered his eyes and nearly whispered, "**_I can give you nothing now, but when your job is finished much can be given in return for your service_**." Sakura looked uncertain but replied, "I understand Clow Reed. Auraguto."

Night of the ball:  
Tomoyo had arrived the day before and with two beautiful dresses already made.  
Sakura descended down the steps, her gown was spring pink, embroiled by cherry blossoms with both darker and lighter pink, with low neckline and with gold lining. In accordance with the latest fashion, her waist tapered to a narrow point and the gown spread around her like leaves on water. Her auburn hair was in a high pony tail that had curlys. She had some that framed her face and behind her ears. Her hair was decorated with small diamond tiara, earrings that dangled and necklace that glittered from the chandelier. There at the bottom of the staircase was the girl that Syaoran thought he would never see. Wasn't she dead, is she a ghost come to haunt him. Sakura… Tomoyo descended after Sakura. The dress she dawned had a beige embroidered color. The snow fabric rained around her in numerous folds that reached her ankles. The trim was of more beige lace. The sleeves cupped her shoulders. Tomoyo's hair was done in ringlets and a diamond choker was placed on her slim neck. She walked straight to Eriol and they began to dance.  
"I hope she goes through with it tonight," Tomoyo spoke as they swept across the dance floor. "Yes," Eriol agreed, "He told me about Sakura. He first met her when he was four and she had fallen into a river. Our dear prince jumped in and pulled her from the rapids. When her mother came over the him, Syaoran told her that he and her daughter were going to wed. Then he did some research and found out she is dead. I guess meeting her tonight shall be a shock." "Anyway, I am glad you came tonight my love. It may be quiet a show soon." Tomoyo blushed and turned her gaze to Sakura.  
Sakura slowly walked across the dance floor. Stopped in her tracks she was pulled into a dance in which you traded partners very eight beats or so.  
After several men, Sakura arrived in Syaoran's arms, they locked eyes.  
Looking down she noted that there was too much to say, but Sakura could say nothing. As it turned out, she didn't have to. She looked up to see him smiling.  
He moved slowly at first, his hands slid around her and his lush chocolate brown hair drifted against her cheek. Then she was wrenched from his arms and thrown into another man's. The song ended after another minute. Searching the crowd she caught Syaoran's dark eyes from across the room. Sakura tilted her head in the direction of the garden. Hoping he got her hint she headed off the her training ground outside the ballroom.  
Sitting quietly on a bench Sakura waited for the Prince to arrive. Her breath came in quick little gasps. It all came down during this conversation.  
Tonight was a night of gentle breezes that caused swirling patterns of the rose petals and cherry blossoms that changed its direction over and over. A kaleidoscope whose pieces were shaken by the winds.  
Hearing footsteps Sakura's body stiffened. A hand slipped under her arm from behind her and cupped her breast. She leapt away from the bench and turned to see a drunken Lord starring at her with wobbly eyes.  
Sakura caught her breath then took two steps forward and slapped him across his face so hard that he reeled over. Sakura held her now red hand in the other. The Lord smirked," Not the knight in shinning armor you were looking for aye?" Sakura nodded and gave a coy smile, "I don't think I need on." Reaching into the fold of her dress she produced a small concealed dagger.  
The drunk Lord rushed her again. Sakura raised the blade to defend herself, but the ripping of fabric stopped her. The dress was too constricting to fight in.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the Lord reaching her. Without thinking her body reacted and slashed the blade across his cheek. Sakura went to step back and tripped on the edge of her dress. Falling onto her back, the dagger flew from her hand onto the grass nearby. The man flew at her and straddled her, pinning Sakura's arms above her head. She tried against him, but in his state he had somehow gotten stronger powers and Sakura was useless.  
The man grinned and went to kiss her. Turning her head from side to side she prayed silently for help.  
Suddenly the Lord gasped and removed himself from her. He began backing away as Sakura rose to her feet. Glancing over the Lord's shoulder see perceived her savior's face. Syaoran held a sword to the side of the Lord's throat.  
"Sir," the Prince spoke in a tone his father would use to a thief who was trying to steal the royal jewels, "Let you hands wander again and they shall be cut from your arm." The Lord nodded his understanding and ran from them. Sakura turned to face Syaoran. Taking a deep calming breath, "Prince, I thank…" "Who are you?" the Prince's cold tone interrupted.  
"I am dead but alive, real and yet false, lost but found, I tell truth twined with lies. I am your friend but thou not knowest me." Disregarding her words Syaoran spoke, "I want a name, not riddles." "I have a name that holds no value to you." "It has as much value is I am correct in guessing it." "It is Sakura, fair Prince, and I thank thee for saving me." Kinomoto Sakura, I have found you at last. I have met you twice before. Once saving you from the river and second upon the city street. I have know you for some time now." Sakura lowered her eyes, "I have known thee for a quarter of your life." "You said you in your riddle that you hide behind the mask of another, did you not?" Sakura nodded.  
Syaoran tilted her head so she looked him in the eyes. "Are you the Sun fair lady? Or are there other women who train in disguise?" "If there are others, Then they need our help." Sakura pulled from his grasp and began to walk back. Gripping her wrist, Syaoran pulled her back close to him. Putting her hands on either side of his face, she guessed her palms must have felt as hot as her face was upon his cheeks. She pulled him toward her and kissed him slowly, gently. Her every secret desire leaked into this kiss that had been locked away. She let herself drown in the sweetness of the kiss. Then he pulled away and looked at her.  
"So you are the awaited Sun. The one I must love. At this moment that doesn't seem to hard of a task." A soft cough interrupted their conversation. Syaoran turned to see Wei nearing him. "Prince, you are missed at the ball," the servant informed him.  
"I shall be but a minute Wei," the Prince turned back to Sakura, only to find that no one stood next to him.  
Scanning the area near him, the only thing left in his vision was a single feather. Picking up the white utensil of flying, he ran his hand down the sides contorting the perfection it had been. "God bye, Sun"

_Sorry I didn't update for so long. I had most of this chapter written for New Year's, but then my computer crashed. Then I got into my school play Beauty and the Beast. Yes, your beloved author didn't play Belle or even a napkin, I was a carrot. A dead sexy carrot too. I doubled as a peasant. So I hope that now that the play is finished, I can write faster I know at the end it goes kinda Shakespeariane, but it just came out that way. TheMysticWarrior_


	9. Ever Life

Look at my page under news for summaries. Are stories I am thinking of starting. E-mail me your choice(s)! don't own CCS or any ideas used from Tamora Pierce's Lioness Quartet

'…..' thoughts

Chapter 8 Ever Life

Syaoran raced through the hallways toward Kami's room. Even though he knew that Kami wasn't due back from his trip till the morning, the prince felt that he'd would be there.  
Then, arriving at Kami's door, he burst through.

Sakura flew back to her window. 'What the hell was I thinking? It was like my body had a mind of its own. I KISSED HIM!' As she crawled through the open window, she remembered the passion of their kiss, her cheeks burned red.  
Landing lightly on the floor, Sakura recalled the FLY cad. Then she presumed to step out of the dress and shove it under the corner of her bed. She pulled out her hair and brushed it straight. Sakura pulled on a pair of slacks and began to wrap the gaze around her waist. Almost reaching her unbound breast, Syaoran raced in through the door.  
Sakura stepped back in shock, she hadn't replaced any of her spells. Her false facial hair was not applied, her magical hair band that when placed into her hair concealed its length and gave her the boyish hairstyle. But most of all, her breast were exposed.  
Syaoran quickly stopped as he glanced at Sakura. He face became a deep shade of red before turning right back around and out with door with slam. Sakura quickly finished wrapping herself while simultaneously chanting the spell to create the false goatee. Completing that, she pulled her long hair into a ponytail causing her hair to change.  
Slipping on a shirt, Sakura opened the door. The Prince was waiting outside, a hand covering his eyes. But as he noticed a presence near him, he began to speak, "Miss, I'm sorry for…" Removing his hand from his face he saw little Kami standing before him. She smiled at his and asked why her was here and not at his party. Syaoran pushed pass her into the room, glancing into all of the accessible rooms, he ended his search.  
"Where is she?" came his gruff tone.  
"Who is here?" she asked the prince back, there was confusion in her tone.  
He turned to face her, almost pinning her against the wall. "Kami," Syaoran's tone was husky, "I trust you with my life. But if you are hiding Sakura and not informing me of her whereabouts, I…I don't know what I'd do"  
"Okay," was the reply from a shocked Kami.  
Syaoran turned from Sakura now feeling stupid. Glancing at the floor in shame, he saw a dress. He held it up so both could see. It was the pink dress that Sakura had wore. He looked at Kami with anger filled eyes, "Is this not her dress"  
Sakura lied, "It was one of Tomoyo's that she tried on and didn't like. She must have left it here"  
He walked to her, "You are the worst liar I know." Something shimmered in his vision,  
from behind Kami's head. Crossing the rest of the way to her, his placed his hand behind her nape. He pulled the shining object down.  
Sakura felt her hair band being pulled from her hair and could do nothing. So slowly, inch by inch, her real hair was revealed. The false hair disappeared from her face. Syaoran finally freed all of her hair from the band and looked at her, her features enhanced somehow in the dim light. "Kami?" he whispered. Sakura nodded. "Sakura?" he said in a quiet voice.  
She nodded as she spoke, "both." The prince just turned and walked out of her room.

It has bee two weeks, and the prince was avoiding Sakura still. Their friends asked why,  
but neither would tell. Syaoran had told Eriol, but it wasn't as if he didn't already know. Eriol continued to beg the Prince to forgive her as they walked to class.  
"Eriol," the prince stopped and turned to his friend, "Kami, no Sakura, lied to me for four years"  
"I really believe that she wanted to tell you. But she probably knew that you would react this way. How would you feel in her position?" Eriol defended Sakura. They started to walk again.  
"I don't know," the prince sighed, "I don't get it at all. This isn't the way I thought it would be." "Well, did you think she would be someone you didn't know? Isn't it better this way, no strange girl to fall in love with? She was your friend first." Their conversation ended as they reached the history classroom.  
"Glad you boys could make it," the middle aged scholar spoke, "even if you're late." He turned back to face the whole class. Syaoran glanced at Sakura's desk. She avoided his gaze and looked intently at her book.  
The teacher continued, "We shall be taking a week long trip. There shall be much learning and studying. We shall be traveling to the desert forest of Ever Life. We leave at dawn"  
Then he went forward with the day's lesson.

That night before they rode out, the Prince and his close friends were summoned to a meeting with the Scholar Markus (the teacher who told them about the trip). He gathered them in the Great Library, waiting for them to settle down comfortable before speaking. Sakura, tucked down between large Eriol and the even larger Yakamazi, where she wouldn't attract notice, the teacher now dawned a strangely designed chain with a ruby pendent that hung around his neck.  
"Doubtless you lads don't know why I am talking to you," he said with a easy smile. "I daresay no one's ever mentioned the Sacred Temple to you when they've discussed the trip you're taking tomorrow. He shook his dark head. "I don't think it's a good idea to take you all so close, but-well, I was overruled." Sakura was blinking as lights bounced off the ruby. The shimmering of the jewel was making her sleepy. Angry at herself, she gave her arm a strong pinch. That woke her up, "The Sacred Temple is at the heart of the forest," the scholar went on.  
"In fact, the story of the forest in itself is fascinating. The forest is completely surrounded by desert. There is no water source from which the forest could survive from. Not a underground river or well. It is said that the forest lives off the souls of the un-dead." He sighed. "You won't be permitted near the Temple, of course. No one is. It is claimed to be cursed, that no mortal being returns from the place alive-especially if he's young. Stories again, told to scare children,  
I've no doubt"  
The man paced the room, a shadow panther with all eyes watching him. "I am certain that people have created wonder monsters for their children to fear. But that is not why I am cautioning you. There is evil power in the Sacred Temple, an immense power that dates far back in time. I don't know its nature. I have never been so foolhardy as to think of ever sending a student into there, no matter there strength. No one can fight whatever waits in there. Scholar Markus had stopped pacing; his eyes were fixed on Syaoran's. "I don't need the power of a seer to feel the evil in that place. If I dare not risk it, none of you-untrained, untried-would stand a chance. Don't venture near the Temple, under pain of death and, perhaps pain of losing your souls." He smiled, his eyes locked with the Prince's. "I know when a sword is too heavy for me to lift"  
When Sakura got to bed that night, she was as puzzled as she had ever been. It looked like her teacher had dared the Prince to prove he was the Moon and get himself killed. And yet,  
that couldn't be true. How could a teacher want to send their savior to certain death-would he?

The ride south was the longest and most demanding Sakura had experienced. They were just a day away from the Palace when the countryside changed. The hills were rockier. The trees were shrunken and twisted, and the ground plants seemed to fight for each drop of water they took from the earth. The ground itself was brown and dry, torn with cracks. Lizards, snakes, and the occasional rabbi looked at the rabbit looked at the riders as if they were invaders, and the sun felt ten times hotter. By the end of the second day's ride they had reached the Desert.  
The close they got the forest Ever Life, the more Desert people the encountered. The Desert people were hard riders and relentless fighters. They hid their women in goatskin tents.  
But all, men and women, Sakura sensed, watched the strangers with proud black eyes.  
It took a week to reach Ever Life. At last the could see its green, lush forest and tall trees.  
The forest looked like a stronger then any fortress she had seen. The small town is were the group was greeted.  
People gathered in the streets to stare at the youth who would one day be their king. There were less then fifty people gathered, the few Desert people kept to te back of the crowd, watching in silence, the forest people waved and called to the young nobles. Syaoran and his friends returned the greeting, as relaxed as if they did this everyday, but Sakura guided Maxine between two large classmates.  
The town hall is were a formal banquet began late I the afternoon. Everyone wore their finest. There were toasts and long-winded speeches. The night wore on and soon all left the hall to sleep of the effects of the wine they had drunk.

Sakura wakened suddenly, before dawn. Every nerve in her body quivered, as if she were about to take a test in the battle yards. She dressed swiftly, binding herself tight and pulling a loose blue shirt over her head. She tucked the shirt into her breeches, Then struggled to get her riding boots over her stockinged feet. Hands trembling, she buckled her sword and her dagger at her side. She didn't know why she was in such a hurry, and she didn't stop to think about it,  
either. At last she was ready and slid out into the hall.  
A light burned in Syaoran's room. Suddenly it went out. His door opened. Sakura, tucked into a dark niche, watched as the Prince slipped into the hall fully dressed.  
"You must be crazy," she hissed as he closed his door.  
His eyes searched until he found her in the shadows. His teeth flashed a grin. "Are you coming? I'm going, with or without you"  
She followed, her well-used boots padding like cat feet on the floor. No one was awake down at the stables. Quickly they saddled their horses. A gold coin bought the cooperation of the large Desert Man stationed at the town gate. Together they rode swiftly to the Sacred Temple..

I said that I would have it out by Memorial day, and bam! With 15 minutes left in the day I finished. I know it is short, but I wanted to just get Kami exposed this chapter. Next chappy is going to be a big fight in the Sacred Temple. Ooooooooo... wouldn't let me log in all day. Finally worked at 11.30 on the 31st. enjoy.Till then- TheMysticWarrior


	10. Temple

Chapter 9 Temple

There was no fallen leaves in the Temple, no plants - nothing to show that centuries had passes since people lived there. The ground was hard, black and bare,  
shining in the sun. The alien build - beautifully and carefully carved - rose without break from the rock of the streets. If any tower was not part of the mass of rock beneath their feet, they did not find it. The city rose like a cluster of needles stabbing into the sky.  
"It's very nice," Alanna said with approval when they were just inside the gate. "Now let's go back." She remembered suddenly that her mother had said to come to the forest of Ever Life to deal with her issue with the ghosts. Was she meant to be here?  
Well, if so, she was scared.  
"You can go," her friend replied, running a hand over a carving. "I'm looking around some more"  
Sakura shrugged and followed, her hand on her sword's hilt. Maybe this was what she had to do. Looking at the walls, they showed strange animals and stranger people; men with heads of lions, women with bird's wings, great cats with human faces.  
Sakura had never seen anything like it. Now that she had, she wished she hadn't.  
"I don't see any ghosts," Syaoran whispered. "Those Desert People just made up those stories to scare people"  
"Then why are you whispering?" Her voice was equally soft.  
The Prince looked around, searching the windows and doorways. "I'm not sure -  
Yes, I am. This place is evil. Whatever has or hasn't happened her, the city is still evil,  
through and through"  
"I'm glad we left the horses outside," was her only answer. As they ventured deeper and deeper into the city, she kept close watch on the doors and windows around them.  
They turned a sharp corner, and the Temple's central square lay before the,. It was a wide, flat reach of stone, carefully polished and yet reflecting no staring into a huge pit covered with glass. It took all her nerve to step onto it, but step she did. The sides were columns of plain black stone. The roof separated itself from the columns with a border of stairs, great doors beckoned. She and Syaoran climbed up to the doors, feeling smaller and smaller as they climbed. The doors stood open and waiting.  
Like the stone of the Temple, the black wood of the doors was covered with exotic pictures. The edges of the carvings were lined with gold.  
When they reached the doors, her necklace began to humming, its pendent trembling in Sakura's hand. "Syaoran - I don't think -" she stammered.  
"Hm?" The Prince was eyeing the doors.  
"I don't think we should go in. My necklace is - it's humming"  
Syaoran shook his head. "I'm going to find out what's going on." He stepped inside the Temple.  
Sakura tightened her grip on her necklace, wishing she had not left her sword on the horse, and followed. "You know I can't let you come in here by yourself," she snapped a she caught up with him.  
Syaoran grinned at her. "Of course. Why did you think I asked the teacher to let you come"  
Fitting all the pieces together in her mind - That was why she was the only page going. "You planned this all along!" she accused.  
"I hate mysteries. This place has been one for years. I knew you's have the guts to come with me"  
"But - Yamazaki, Eriol, Takah," she protested. "They would've - "  
"That's would've grumbled all the way here and then knocked me over the head when I tried to enter the Temple. I knew you'd come and keep quiet"  
"That's because I'm the Sun you idiot, and I can't let you die," she grumbled.  
Syaoran laughed, and the sound was eaten up by the air inside the Temple.  
They walked forward slowly, Syaoran hand on his sword hilt, Sakura gripping her necklace. There were no windows or torches, but a weird yellow-green light came from somewhere. The walls were carved from the glassy stone, catching the light and the making it rippled along block of dark stuff that swallowed the light without reflecting it.  
"The altar," Syaoran whispered.  
The light moved in a blinding wave across the room. When the eyes of the two humans cleared, a woman stood in front of the altar. She was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her for very long. Her power flashed and rippled around her body in a dance of green light.  
"It has been so long," the woman in red said with a sigh. The woman stretched a hand out to them. Her fingernails were long and red, like claws. "Feel the life in them. It is a flame"  
Sakura edged closer to Syaoran's side. Her necklace began to hum louder. "This was your idea," she muttered.  
"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded of the stranger. His voice was clear and calm. He showed no sign of fear.  
"You speak with no fear," she sneered. "And look at the girl. She will hit me with a sword, if she had one"  
She laughed. Sakura looked around to she who she was talking to and noticed a man in the corner. Drawing her attention back to the woman as she waved a careless hand. She had silver-white hair that showered around her slim shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes shown with laughter, "Your mortal weapons cannot hurt me," she boomed. "I am Makoto. I am immortal. My flesh is not like yours"  
"You cannot keep us here," Syaoran replied steadily.  
"I must kill you and avenge my husband's entrapment by your Clow Reed," the claw woman's eyes glinted. "Prince, you think that your father will hunt for me and destroy me"  
She laughed. Sakura wanted to put her hands over her ears and shut out the dreadful sound. But she forced herself to remain still, moving her feet so she would be totally balanced when the attack came.  
Makoto smiled. Syaoran took a deep breath. "I don't need my father's soldiers. I am going to leave here, and you are not going to keep me"  
"Listen to the princeling!" mocked the red-clawed woman. "How you roar, young lion"  
"Don't you dare speak so to him!" Sakura cried. She drew forth the necklace and morphed it into a sword using the Sword card in a single swift movement. The crystal on the hilt blazed out, throwing a harsh light into the darkness around them. The woman shrank back against the altar, trying to keep the light from their eyes.  
"So. You come armed with their weapons," Makoto said. "But can you use them?" She turned to the man in the corner, "I did not know that they came armed with my father's weapons - I cannot fight this! Where did you get these weapons?" she snapped, staring at Sakura.  
"None of your business!" Sakura replied, focusing on the re-gowned being. For a second she felt a touch in her mind, like claws raking through her head. She yelled. The Sword flashed, and the woman with claws collapsed against the altar. She was gasping for breath.  
"Don't give them an opening like that again," Syaoran warned. Already the air around him was shimmering with green light. Sakura brought up her own shield of pink magic, keeping the Sword outside - just in case.  
"I didn't plan to give them that one," she murmured.  
Makoto had gotten her breath back. Suddenly she was laughing. A rope of magic was traveling from Makoto to the man in the corner. His power seeping into her. Her power became overwhelming. Before Sakura could bring the Sword's crystal up, power from Makoto smashed into her defenses, breaking through. She doubled over in pain. It was over as swiftly as it began. Sakura held up the Sword's crystal, letting its light burn into their eyes. The crystal dimmed. The man's voice boomed from the side, "separate them"  
Instinctively Sakura gripped Syaoran's hand. Emerald and Rose power collected at their intertwined fingers.  
"The Wall of Power," Syaoran hissed. "What's the spell"  
Sakura began the verses. Syaoran's voice joined hers, the words thundering in the great chamber. Slowly a wall of green-pink light rose between them and Makoto.  
The immortal covered her eyes, unable to look at it for long. She retreated.  
"You defy me?" Makoto cried. "Pay the price, mortals"  
Tearing pain shot through their joined hands.  
"Don't let them part us," Syaoran said. He held on so tightly Sakura's bones creaked. She ignored the pain, keeping her mind on the Wall. The woman came closer,  
her body simmering with yellow-green magic. Furious, she threw bolts of power at her prey. Syaoran and Sakura concentrated, bringing up all their power to keep their defenses strong. The Wall stood. Makoto touched it and screamed.  
"You can feel pain," Sakura taunted.  
"How long do you think she will last?" Makoto asked Syaoran, softly. "Another few moments? Not even that? She is a girl. She is weak. She will give way, and where will you be"  
It was the same small voice that taunted Sakura from within whenever she faced a taller, stronger opponent.  
"You think so?" Syaoran shouted furiously. "Have you heard of the Sun"  
"Try this on for size!" Sakura yelled with growing confidence at what the Prince had said. A slender thread of pink fire snaked through the wall, wrapping itself around Makoto's throat and tightening. The immortal did not have a chance to scream before she fell to the ground.  
Sakura didn't have time to gloat. The man from the side. He helped up the woman, his eyes covered by his long hair. "Are you alright, my love?" he questioned.  
Sakura frowned, where had she heard that voice. Both standing, his face became clear - one brown eye, one blue eye. Feimie. At the joined hands of Makoto and Feimie power collected at the center of their formation in a small evil ball.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered. This kind of magic was beyond her, but she knew Syaoran had spent more time studying books of sorcery then she had. Syaoran spoke, using words she had never heard before. Sakura felt her own magic flowing into her friend's body. Slowly the Prince reached through the Wall. Magic lanced from his fingertips, shattering the immortals formation. Sakura blinked, trying to clear her eyes of the blaze that had resulted in the attack.  
They joined hands again, and power gathered to them.  
"Ak - hoft!" Makoto cried. The wall vanished as if it had never been.  
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, trying to catch his breath. Sakura wiped her sweat - beaded face on her sleeve. She was tired, so tired her bones ached.  
"I am Feimie, this is my wife Makoto. The enemy of Clow Reed and the murderer of the Sun's family. I will destroy you and rule this world"  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with sad eyes. Sakura only looked forward with angry eyes. Syaoran's voice was even and strong. "Your time is past. You no longer belong here or anywhere else ever again"  
Makoto and Feimie raised their linked hands, chanting in a language that made the two humans shudder. Outside thunder crashed. The weird glow that lighted the Temple vanished. The only light now came from their magics.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.  
He looked down at her. "We're not beaten yet. Sakura - can you become what you were the night you saved me from the fever? When you brought me back from death"  
"I don't know," she whispered, eyeing the evil couple.  
"You have to - and you must take me with you. Otherwise - "  
Syaoran didn't have to elaborate. The light of the immortals' magic was getting stronger.  
Sakura looked at their linked hands, shining with the green-pink of their combined Gifts. Already she was falling out of herself into that light. She could feel Syaoran with her. Her eyes burned as their magic grew brighter and formed a globe around them.  
"Goddess," she whispered in her woman's voice. "Great Mother - "  
"Dark Lady," a man added softly, "open th Way for us." Did she really hear Syaoran the man? She wasn't sure.  
Needle-sharp bolts of magic were lancing into their interlocked hands. Pain shot through their physical shells. Makoto and Feimie stood before them in a wheel of yellow-green power. Fire streamed from them and broke on the newly formed globe of magic that held the bodies of Sakura and Syaoran.  
For the second time in her life Sakura heard that female voice, the one that made her scream with pain. This time she didn't scream. She was too busy concentrating on keeping their globe of power in one piece.  
The voice echoed in her mind. Place your trust in the sword - and fight.  
Sakura had dropped the Sword during the earlier fight. Now the Sword jumped into her free hand, the crystal blazing. She could feel it trembling as she gripped the hilt.  
"Just don't let go of me," Syaoran cautioned.  
"I won't." Holding Syaoran fast, she stepped forward. The Sword sang in her hand.  
A black two-edged blade appeared in Feimie's free hand. Like Syaoran, Makoto did not let go of her companion. She stayed close, keeping step behind him.  
Feimie brought down his sword in a ferocious arc. Sakura blocked it swiftly, her arm muscles screaming as she stopped the down-sweeping blade. The Sword blazed and - miraculously - did not break. The dark sword drank in the Sword's fire as Feimie backed away. His big chest was heaving, and there was sweat on his face. Sakura circled him, her eyes never leaving his sword. Syaoran squeezed her hand reassuringly. She felt better now. This was what she had been trained for. She turned all her attention to the swords, letting Syaoran control their sorcery. Feimie, suddenly wary of her, lanced at her in a series of rapid thrusts. Sakura stopped each of them, feeling her confidence grow each time she stopped the immortals. Powerful sorcery he might be -  
but swordsman he was not.  
Syaoran was speaking softly, uttering words she paid no attention to. The fire surrounding him and Sakura blazed, and the girl yelled with triumph. She swung the Sword up and around in a complex move that brought the swords together, hilt to hilt.  
Feimie's sword shattered with the impact. Sakura slashed at the immortal's linked hands. The globe of yellow-green light exploded, and the two screamed with rage and fear. Syaoran uttered one word of command, throwing the last reserves of their Gift into the spell. Green-pink light flooded over the immortals. Makoto flared up like a giant torch. Feimie cried out as he saw his wife disappear. "I will return and avenge her!" He disappeared in a poof of smoke as he teleported. Then everything went black. 


	11. An End

Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS. Want to, but never will. I don't own Tamora Pierce's books either, wish.

"..." talking

'...' thinking

)...( time changing

Chapter 9

An End

The day had finally arrived that the battle that would decide the fate of the world began. Tomoyo had be unable to come in the early hours of battle due to her delivery of her school headmaster's son. The sky was completely black and nothing could be seen. Only her sisterly tie to Sakura led the way in the infinity of darkness.

She arrived at what Tomoyo could only call a domed arena. The eerie glow of different magic created a dim light at which the warriors found as their guidance. Tomoyo panned the arena and realized that she had arrived too late. Eriol lay in a corner whispering spells and blood poured from his leg. Syaoran and Sakura were fighting Feimie. A loud cry was issued from the three in the last party as each blade was driven into another fighter. Sakura's and Syaoran's had cris-crossed and stabbed both of Feimie shoulders. But his blade had also land it's place in Sakura's chest. Feimie quickly faded and Sakura began to do the same. Tomoyo starred in complete disbelief at the events that had unfolded before her eyes.  
Eriol's chanting ended and a white glow filled the dome. A circle of heavenly figure descended. The Gods. Tomoyo gasped and moved beside Eriol. Syaoran cradled the dead Sakura in his arms and wept into her chest.  
The Gods moved Sakura from Syaoran's embrace and placed her into their own. They called out a strange word and the angels appeared from their necklaces and drove into Sakura's body. A gasp of breath was heard from her as air filled the empty lung.  
Returning Sakura to her friends, the Gods vanished. Sakura mumbled something that barely audible, "Clow once told me that after the battle was over, I would be rewarded greatly. I think he meant with my life and how the world would change. And the fact that I now have family and friends. And you," she looked up at Syaoran. They kissed more passionately then Tomoyo could ever imagine possible. 'Love,' Tomoyo thought humbly, 'is enough to save this world'

It is short and crappy. But I haven't updated in over six months and thought I should end the story. Thank you to all of my supportive readers who have stayed with me this past three years and helped me to explore my writing and creative skills. Through the good and bad we have strived and won. To my one-hundred reviews that I never dreamed would happen. I owe a lot to you and thank you most humbly. For now, TheMysticWarrior


End file.
